Night Train
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: Integra and Enrico are stranded together and are forced to cooperate. Will feelings flourish or will hatred get in the way? My first pairing fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Train**

**A/N:** Hey everyone, welcome to my first pairing fan fic. Which is based on a suggestion from **BulletsforValentine **who asked if I wouldn't mind to write an IntegraXEnrico pairing. I accepted and have full confidence that I can do it. (But it would be very nice of everyone to go easy on me if it doesn't end up very good.) Anyway please read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing

**Chapter One**

**Switzerland, January 07**

** 7:20 PM**

Sir. Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing sat in the dining car of the late night train heading from Zurich to Geneva waiting for an unwanted but necessary guest. As per usual he was late. Staring out the window she watched the snow swirling in the wind as the train raced down the tracks. She was here in Switzerland to sign a non-aggression pact with the Vatican. Something she had to do every January 9th, because Enrico didn't trust Hellsing to keep it's side of the bargain for more then a year. Of course she suspected that Maxwell was the one who couldn't be trusted. bur either way she didn't give it much thought and just wanted to get everything done and over with. In the seat across from her sat Walter C. Dornez who was silently working on a cross word puzzle from a two day old edition of the _London Times_.

Originally though the signing was planned to happen in Geneva but when it turned out that both Hellsing and Iscariot were on the same train, Integra thought it would be convenient to sign it now. Enrico agreed and so here she was in the dining car waiting. Integra sighed as another five minutes passed, Maxwell was now officially an hour late.

"Bored?" Asked Walter from behind the paper.

Integra glanced at him and sighed again. "You have no idea." She answered.

Walter chuckled. "Well, you can help me with the puzzle?" He suggested, glancing over the newspaper at his boss.

"Sure why not." Intagra agreed. She leaned forward, and gave Walter her full attention.

"Alright, seven across: A foolish or stupid person, also a type of animal." Walter muttered, half to himself.

Integra thought it over for about thirty seconds and smiled. "Maxwell," She replied.

Walter looked up at her humorously with a raised eyebrow. "I believe the answer is _jackass_." He said.

"Right, that's what I said." She smiled.

Walter chuckled and started to write down the answer. "M-A-X-W-E-L-L. Ha! It fits."

"Of course it does. Did you expect any different?"

Walter admitted that he did not and so they continued to fill out the little boxes one by one until only three questions were left.

Just then the sound of the compartment door opening snapped Integra out of her thoughts. Glancing at the door she saw Enrico Maxwell and Father Renaldo enter.

"Good evening Sir Integra." Maxwell said with a false smile. "I see that we have made ourselves comfortable."

Integra smiled back, still grinning at the events of before. "Well, waiting for you has forced me to do something to keep my brain sharp." She answered and took a sip of some strong black tea.

Enrico nodded and approached the table. "Yes yes, I apologize for being late but you see I had to get all the papers in order." He placed his briefcase upon the table and looked down at Walter. "Excuse me," He said with a frown, "but you are in my seat."

Walter looked up at the priest and smiled, silently agreeing with Integra. "Just keeping it warm." He said sarcastically as he got up.

He joined Father Renaldo at the table across the isle and continued his crossword puzzle, with Renaldo throwing in a few suggestions of his own.

Just then a waiter walked up to Maxwell and grinned. "Good evening Seer, Would you like to ordeer somzing off our menu? A drink peerhaps." He asked with a thick accent.

Enrico smiled. "Yes do you have mineral water?" He asked.

The waiter smiled and nodded his head. "Yez, We most ceertainly do." He quickly turned to Father Renaldo, "And for you?" He asked.

"Nothing," Father Reinaldo answered with a shake of his head. The waiter nodded and walked into the back of the dining car. A moment later he returned with a small bottle of sparkling mineral water, placing it on the table he smiled once more and extended his hand.

"Zat will be twenty Swiss francs." He said cheerily.

"Twenty francs for such a small bottle? Are you crazy?" Asked Enrico, angrily.

The waiter chuckled. "I do not zink so but who knows." He joked.

Enrico was not amused "I refuse to pay such a high price for relatively nothing!" He stared at the waiter defiantly.

"Well, suit yourself Seer." The Waiter said with a shrug taking the bottle away from the table.

Once the waiter had left Enrico turned back to Integra. "Can you believe these people? Terrible! Absolutely shameful!" He shook his head in disgust.

Integra sipped her tea smiling. "Do you want to begin?" She asked pointing to the briefcase.

Enrico nodded "Yes, lets get this over with." With that he popped open the latch and pulled out the large stack of documents.

**-xxxx- **

The locomotive engineer sat in the cockpit of the train, staring intently out the window chewing on a cigarette. Outside the snow covered the tracks and caused visibility to fall to a horrid low.

"I hope the tracks stay stable." The engineer mumbled to himself as the train continued to speed to its destination.

Suddenly, the radio came to life with an explosion of static, "_Main Rail Hea_-sssshhhh-_train 42, come in 42." _

The engineer sighed and flicked on the respond switch on the radio. "Train 42 reading you with major static disruption." He replied.

"_Train 4_-ssssshhhhhhh-_reported sno_-ssssshhhhh-_ead_! _Recommending_-ssssshhh-_of train immediat-._" The radio fell silent as the signal was lost to the snow and mountains.

The Engineer sighed and switched off the radio, it was just a few hours to their final destination and he was sure everything would be fine. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

**-xxxx-**

Enrico Maxwell stared across the table as Integra carefully read every word of the newest non-aggression pact.

"My dear Integra," Maxwell spoke up, "I certainly hope you don't plan on reading till we arrive to Geneva." He glanced at Renaldo who just shrugged.

"I plan on reading all the fine print you and your cronies might have put in here." Integra answered without looking up from the paper.

Maxwell chuckled, "Not the trusting type I see." He quipped.

Integra nodded her head, "That's right, I don't trust anyone but myself."

Enrico raised his eyebrows, "Hmm...well I can't say that isn't a wise decision..." He admitted as looked out the window at the snow and ice, "I hate the cold." He muttered. "Did we really have to have the signing here?" He frowned unhappily.

"I don't mind." Integra stated dryly.

Enrico glanced at her and smiled. "I'm sure you don't mind any place that is similar to you heart." He chuckled waiting for Integra's comeback.

At that very moment the horrible squeal of the trains wheels filled every compartment and sparks lit up the windows as the emergency brakes were suddenly pulled by the engineer in the cockpit. This of course caused a great deal of damage as everyone and everything was flung violently forward. Screams of surprise and pain filled the cars as people fell out of their seats and beds, while others slammed into walls or doors.

In the dining car all the table and chairs toppled over while dishes, bottles, silverware, and glasses crashed to the floor. The waiter who was standing behind the bar ended up flipping over it and falling to the floor on the other side, while at the same time Sir Integra, and the table crashed into Enrico Maxwell, Who ended up tumbling backwards into the table behind him, causing him to get a painful bump on the head. It was at that point that lights flickered and died plunging the whole train into darkness.

**-xxxx-**

"Enrico...Borther Mexwell..." The distant sound of Renaldo's voice cut into Maxwell's consciousness. Slowly, he opened his eyes and trying to figure out where he was and what was going on.

"Maxwell!" He heard Renaldo yell once more, turning his head, he saw the priest who was trying to remove his right leg from under one of the heavy tables.

Looking around the once peaceful compartment Enrico now saw destruction as furniture was toppled onto the floor, along with the photographs, china, and anything else that wasn't some how attached to the walls or the floor.

"Maxwell are you alright?" This time the voice belonged to Walter C. Dornez, who was apparently the only one not stuck or hurt.

Maxwell nodded and began to sit up. As he did he noticed Integra lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound caused by the small tea cup which was now embedded in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****

Switzerland, January 10  
10:00 A.M.

Integra awoke from her slumber and found herself in her compartment on the bed and no memory of how she got there. Giving the room a once over she could she that everything was in it's place and orderly and yet she had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Racking her brain she tried very hard to remember what had happened last night soon fuzzy memories began to filter through. She remembered that she was in Switzerland to sign the non-aggression pact with Iscariot. She remembered meeting Maxwell on the train and how she suggested that it would be a good idea to sign the papers on the train instead of waiting. She remembered waiting and then how Enrico finally arrived. "So far so good." she thought, but then she remembered the screech of the wheels and the sparks. Then pain, lots of pain in her chest and nothing more. Automatically her hands reached for her chest and she could feel something wrapped around her under the night gown.

Reaching under the cloth she confirmed her fear: bandages. Something had happened and she had been injured but what it was or how it happened she did not know. Letting out a sigh she began to sit up in the bed, a dull pain filled her chest as she did.

Just then the door opened, and Walter entered with tea and muffins on a tray. "Integra! Your awake." he exclaimed happily when he saw her.

"Good morning Walter." she replied.

Walter placed the tray on the small table and sat on the bed opposite her. "How are you feeling?" he asked,

"I-I guess I feel fine...it's just that I don't remember much about what happened last night." She absentmindedly touched the bandages. "Apparently, I was injured." she added quietly.

Walter grabbed a muffin and took a bite. "Well, actually you were injured three days ago." he informed her.

Integra's eyes widened as her breath got caught in her throat, "What?" she asked "D-did I loose my memory of the three days?" she sounded worried and fearful.

Walter shook his head, "No, no, You have been unconscious the whole time. You see there was some sort of avalanche or rock slide of something and it covered the tracks. So the engineer was forced to stop the train on a dime which didn't go well because the laws of physics sucker punched everyone on the train."

Integra stared at him completely baffled. "What?" she asked.

Walter sighed. "When the train stopped suddenly, everything and everyone fell over and you ended up falling on the table, and so the tea cup you were drinking from broke under your weight and embedded itself into you chest. Luckily it didn't get in too deep and so you have nothing more then an extreme flesh wound." he explained.

Integra looked at him frowning, "I see...and that would explain the bandages." she muttered.

Walter nodded. "Yes, the medic was able to remove the cup and bandage you up, but it's a temporary fix. He suggests we see a doctor in Geneva, and he also warned that you shouldn't have any strenuous activity because it might restart the bleeding." he took another bite of the muffin and offered some to Integra which she declined.

"So...what's going on now?"

"Not much, the train has been stuck here for the past three days but the rescue team should clear the snow soon enough." Walter then reached for the tea pot and poured himself a cup, "You sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"What about Maxwell, and the treaty?" Integra asked, ignoring Walter's offer.

"Oh Maxwell is fine nothing more then a sprained ankle. As for the pact...well it's covered in blood now so Iscariot will have to print out a new one that we will have to sign in Geneva when we finally get there. Although, Maxwell is very keen on talking to you, he's been asking me if you've woken up every two hours or so." Walter chuckled. "It's almost like he's really worried about you. If such a thing in possible." he took a sip of his tea.

Integra sighed and swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor, "Can I stand?" she asked Walter.

"Well, that would be totally up to you, the medic didn't say you couldn't." he answered.

Slowly Integra stood up and saw that she had no trouble keeping her balance, "Wonderful." she thought. She then glanced down at her night gown, "So, where are my clothes?" she asked.

Walter bit into the second muffin before answering. "We had to burn your original outfit because it was covered in blood." he replied "I hope you brought a spare." he added. Luckily she had, and soon she was fully dressed and ready to go out.

**-xxxx-**

Enrico Maxwell walked through the snow towards the front of the train where the rescue workers were clearing the snow, ice, and rocks from the tracks. "You know," he spoke up. "I am having thoughts of suing this rail line." he glanced at Father Renaldo who was walking next to him.

"I don't think that would be wise." Renaldo answered, "We are all lucky to be alive and to sue the trains for that would be silly."

Enrico frowned. "You are always the forgiving type but I still think it would be a good idea." He pulled his thick black coat tighter around his body, "It's because of them I'm stuck in this frozen waste land freezing to death."

Just then one of the workers stopped him. "I'm sorry Father but passengers are not allowed in this area." he said.

Enrico tried to smile, "Oh I have no interest in going in there. I just want to know how much longer it will take for us to finally get out here."

"Oh...I would give it another half hour at the most really. We're working on the last stretch, You have to understand the the ice is packed pretty tight-"

Enrico didn't wait for the man to finish, Instead he turned and walked away.

"I'm very sorry about that," Renaldo said to the man, "He's just having a hard time and his mood is beginning to suffer."

"I can see that. Please tell him we are working very hard."

Father Renaldo nodded. "I will, and thank you for all that you have done."

With that, he turned and ran to catch up with Maxwell. "You shouldn't act that way." he told Maxwell when he caught up with him.

"Why not?" Maxwell shot back. "They have been chirping the same tune everyday." he paused and rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up.

"It's very hard to clear the tracks and take care of a whole train of passengers at the same time."

Maxwell grumbled something unintelligible as he blew hot breath onto his hands.

Just then Enrico saw Integra step out of the train with some sort of warm drink.

"Ah, at least something good happened today!" he exclaimed and picked up his pace. "Good morning, Miss Integra." he said with a smile when she noticed him, "It's nice to see that you have recovered from your injury."

Integra took a sip of her drink and grimaced. "Well, we can't say that I've totally recovered but I feel good enough to be out and about." She looked down at her drink unhappily, "Would you like to have this?" she asked.

Enrico stared down at the cup, "What is it?" he asked.

"Coffee." Integra answered, "I wanted tea but they were fresh out."

A laugh burst out of Enrico's lungs. "Oh, my dear Integra, I must apologize, but I drank the last cup this very morning."

"Oh, how nice of you to care." Integra muttered dryly as she spilled the hot black liquid into the snow, "Now then, Walter informed me that you urgently want to talk to me."

Enrico nodded. "Oh yes, I would like to discuss some grey areas that have arisen because of this accident."

Integra furrowed her brow. "Grey areas?" she asked.

Enrico nodded. "Yes, but it would be better for me and you to talk in a more private setting, would you like to come inside? We can talk in my compartment." he held open the door for her and smiled.

Integra glanced at the door then shook her head. "I've been in doors for so long it would be nice to talk outside." she smirked. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind." she added.

Enrico's smile wavered but he soon recovered. "Certainly, I don't mind at all." he said through clenched teeth.

Father Renaldo coughed and stepped onto the train. "If you don't mind I will wait indoors." he told Enrico.

"Yes yes, you may go." Enrico answered with a forced wave of his hand. He then wrapped his arm around Integra's shoulders and led her away from the train.

"Where are we going?" asked Integra.

Enrico looked over his shoulder, "Away from prying eyes and ears." he replied.

"Don't you think your being a little paranoid?" she asked with a smirk.

"No just being careful."

The two of them walked in silence until they came to the edge of a steep slope.

Integra glanced at the train, which was now about 60 meters away. "Well I think that we are now safe from any spies. Don't you think?"

Enrico nodded and pulled out a slip of paper which he hand to Integra. "What's this?" she asked.

Enrico smiled. "A temporary agreement that I have written for you to sign." he then pulled out a pen from his vest pocket and held it out for her.

Ignoring the pen Integra looked down at the paper and began to read:

"By signing this agreement you hereby allow the Iscariot organization to...KILL HELLSING AGENTS IF IT HAS GOOD REASONS! What the hell is this crap?" she asked angrily. "What makes you think I would agree to this?" she placed her hands on her hip waiting for an answer.

"Now now Integra don't overreact. You see our non-aggression pact expired yesterday, and because we haven't signed a new one your agents can attack Iscariot." he crossed his arms and stared down at her, "I'm just trying to protect my people. Plus you didn't read the rest."

Integra stared at him, shocked, then she silently rip the paper in half. "What a load of rubbish, Hellsing has never done anything to your organization."

"Yes you have!"

"No we haven't!"

"Yes you have! Fifth of June 1951!"

Integra paused for a second trying to remember the date, "Oh come on!" she exclaimed when she did, "We didn't know you existed back then."

"So you say." Enrico shot back.

"So I say...I wasn't even in charge when that happened you ass!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! SOW!" Enrico yelled, poking Integra in the chest.

"Don't touch me, Pig!" Integra screamed, pushing Maxwell away from her.

Enrico lost his balance and began to fall over the edge of the slope, in desperation he grabbed onto Integra's shirt, hoping that it would keep him from falling over. Instead it just caused Integra to fall ontop him as they slid down the hill and into the snow bank below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Switzerland, January 10**

**4:25 PM**

Enrico Maxwell dug himself out of the snow and wiped bits of ice from his hair. Looking around he saw Integra sitting next to him fiddling with her shirt,

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She didn't look at him. "You ripped my button off."

Maxwell frowned and stood up, "I didn't do anything wrong. You pushed me." He wiped the last bits of snow off of his clothing and began to climb up the hill. Integra glanced up at him frustrated, to her he was a bastard in every sense of the word, sighing she stood, slipped the button that was ripped off into her pocket and began to climb the hill herself.

**-xxxx-**

Walter sat in the dining car working on another crossword puzzle which he has stolen from the news paper of a sleeping business man. Sitting across from him was Father Renaldo who was stirring cream into a cup of watered down coffee.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked.

The priest looked up at the Hellsing employee, "Nothing...I'm just getting restless that's all." he didn't sound very convincing.

Walter glanced up at the priest from his puzzle, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well...actually I have a feeling something is going to go wrong."

"Wrong? In what sense?"

Renaldo shrugged, "I don't know just something," he took a sip of the coffee.

Walter leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, he stared at the priest skeptically, "Did you have this feeling before we got stuck? he asked.

"Uh...Well...No." the Priest admitted.

Walter nodded, "I rest my case." he said and went back to work on the puzzle. Just then they heard a high pitched whistle blowing out side fallowed be the voice of the conductor asking all the passengers to board the train.

"We are going to be moving now. Please return to the train now."

Renaldo watched the people outside jog to the train happy to finally be on their way. "Looks like the tracks were cleared." Renaldo muttered.

"About damn time." Walter added filling in the last row of boxes. He smiled and slipped the cap on the his pen.

Renaldo glanced out of the window again, "I'll be right back," he spoke up after sitting in silence for some time, "I'm going to go check on Enrico." he got up from his seat and turned towards the door.

"Could you check on Integra as well?" Walter called out after him, Renaldo nodded and left. Walter sat quietly folding up his puzzle, he was quite happy that something was going as planned and he hopped that everything would proceed normally.

The conductor blew the whistle once more. "Last call! All aboard!"

It was then that Father Renaldo re-entered the dining car with a look of dread on his face, "What's wrong? What happened?" Walter asked when he saw him.

Father Renaldo wrung his hands together, "I-I am unable to find Maxwell and Miss Integra." he sat in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked with a frown.

"I mean that they might not be on the train." Father Renaldo answered.

"Not on the tr-" Walter was unable to finish his thought because at that moment the train lurched forward and was on the move.

**-xxxx- **

Integra paused in the middle of her climb to catch her breath, she didn't usually participate in much physical exercise on a daily basis and having a wound in the middle of her chest didn't do much to help the situation either . Glancing up at Maxwell, who was already at the top of the hill, she scowled.

_I wish I never met him_. she thought ._All he's ever done is give me problems_.

In a way it was true. So far anytime she would meet him something would go wrong and her day would go to shit. Today was no different.

"Ehi! Fermarlo!"

Maxwell's scream filled the air, catching Integra's attention. Glancing up toward him she saw him running towards something waving his arms like a mad man. "What the hell's gotten into him now?" she muttered to herself as she re-started her climb up the hill. Reaching the top Integra froze and watched Maxwell running after the train, waving his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately it was a futile attempt as the train was too fast and quickly disappeared around a mountain bend and out of sight. Maxwell fell to his knees and began ranting and shaking his fist into the air.

_Idiot_. Integra thought as she walked up to him and kicked him in his ribs.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Enrico yelped blocking her second kick.

"It's your fault that I'm stuck out here!" Integra snapped.

"Me?"

"Yes, You're the one who pulled me down that hill."

"Now wait a minute you pushed me!" Maxwell stood up so that she was forced to look up at him instead of the other way around.

"You made me angry." Integra responded. Maxwell crossed his arms.

"Well...uh.. You tore up my new agreement!" He leaned up close to her face and smirked, "What do you have to say about that?"

Integra stood in silence for a few moments and then slapped Maxwell's face, hard. "Nothing." she said quietly and sat down on the track. Maxwell sat down next to her rubbing his now reddening cheek.

"_Pazzo cagna_." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Integra slapped his other cheek, "Don't call me that!" she snapped angrily. Now with both cheeks stinging Maxwell stared daggers at his foe,

"Slap me again and I will kill you." he threatened.

"Oh really, with what?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll think of something." Enrico answered with a growl.

Integra slapped the back of Maxwell's head, "Please, don't act like an idiot. At least not right now." she wrapped her arms around her body and tried to warm herself as best as she could. The two of them sat in silence for some time, both miserable, both angry. Then without a word Maxwell stood up and began to walk down the tracks, Integra watched him walk a few meters and stood up herself.

"Hey, Enrico wait for me!"

**-xxxx-**

**Train 42, 4:30 P.M.**

"Let me see if I got zees right, Your bosses have both disappeared from zee train und now you vant us too go back und find zem."

Walter nodded. "Exactly.".

The conductor sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't see how vee could do zat but vee vill be stopping in the village of Lirdon very soon and you can talk to the Station Manger." the Conductor glanced at his watch, "Vee should be zere in about tventy minutes."

Father Renaldo glanced out of the window and watched the sun sinking below the mountainous horizon. It would be dark in twenty minutes and if there was any other delays at the station they would probably not be able to leave at all. The sound of the chair's scraping across the floor snapped him out of his thoughts, glancing around the room he saw Walter shook the conductor's hand and turn to leave. Renaldo quickly stood up, thanked the conductor for his help, and left for his own room.

**-xxxx- **

"I'm cold." Enrico whined.

Integra rolled her eyes, for the past twenty minutes the Catholic had complained and whined almost nonstop be it about the cold , his legs or his hunger. So far though Integra did her best to ignore the annoying voice and blocked it out with her own thoughts. Unfortunately that was becoming a little harder to do,

"Maxwell there's nothing I can do about the cold. At the moment we have no choice but to walk and hope the we will find some sort of shelter." she explained as calmly as she could.

"I still blame you for all this." Maxwell shot back halfheartedly, "You are always to blame for my suffering ... you or and that demon of yours."

"Don't bring Alucard into this OK. I left him at home as you requested and now I do not wish to discuss him." As soon as the words left her mouth a gust of freezing wind shot down from the mountains and chilled Integra to the bone as if the vampire had heard her and was now making her journey more difficult.

_I'm probably going to freeze to death out here_. she thought _Just me and that bastard...what a way to go_. she let out a long sad sigh accepting her thoughts as the most likely end to her career. Just then Enrico grabbed her shoulder,

"What's that?" he asked excitedly.

Integra turned around and say him looking up into the maintains eyes wide as if he had just seen a phantom. "What is it?" she whispered.

Enrico pointed at the mountains, "Up there, do see it?"

Integra turned her gaze but could see nothing, "No." she answered.

Enrico frowned and pulled her back, "Here just look up at the mountain." he ordered.

"Look I don't know what you getting at but I-" the rest of her sentence caught in her throat when she saw a golden cross flash brightly in the light of the setting sun .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Switzerland, January 10th **

**4:50 PM **

Integra stared up at the cross in amazement, "I can't believe it." she whispered. "Amazing isn't it?" asked Enrico, Integra nodded, then slowly a smile spread across her lips. "Enrico do you know that this means?" she asked excitedly, Enrico stared at her blankly, "I-I'm not too sure..." he mumbled. "That means that there is a church up there!" Integra exclaimed, "and a church means people and people means rescue!" she grabbed his arm, "Come on!"

"Eh, wait-" but before he could finish his sentence Integra took off running towards the mountain, pulling Enrico along with her. Luckily for the two of them the trip was shot an in a matter of moments they were standing at it's base where they found a hidden trail leading up to the cross. Integra looked at the trail and frowned.

"Looks steep."

"Well, it is a mountain."

"I know...why would anyone build a church on a mountain?"

Enrico shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Maybe it's not a church at all." Integra gave him a sideways glance, "I can't think of anything else it could be."

"What if it's just a cross."

"Just a cross?" Integra asked skeptically, "I don't think anyone would just stick a cross up there for no reason."

Enrico shrugged, "You never know. Either way we have to get there to find out."

Integra glanced at the sun which was just about to slip behind the mountains. "The sooner the better."

**-xxxx- **

**The Village of Lirdon, 5:00 PM**

Father Renaldo stood in the cold cramped phone booth waiting for someone in the Vatican to finally answer his phone call. As of now he had been waiting for fifteen minutes because Cardinal Sergio, a personal friend of Renaldo and the official who gave most of the orders for Section XIII, was embroiled in a heated discussion with the Officials of the Russian Orthodox Church about another skirmish between each organization's agents. Suddenly a male voice broke through the line, "Renaldo?"

"Hello Cardinal."

The Cardinal let out a deep sigh, "What went wrong now?" he asked.

Renaldo chuckled, "Must there be somthing wrong?"

" I know Maxwell well enough to know that he would never contact me unless there was something wrong."

The tone in his voice showed that this was something he found slightly annoying, although there wasn't much he could do about it. Once Maxwell was out in the field he was out of the Cardinal's control and anything could happen at any moment. Fortunately calls of failure or other such troubles were rare and Maxwell usually got the job done one way or the other.

"You know him well, unfortunately Maxwell is the subject of the problem."

The Cardinal let out a long sigh, "Has he caused another treaty to fall apart?" he asked knowing full well that Enrico Maxwell was the type of man who would allow minuscule issues to ruin years of progress that had been collected in the past. No matter how many times his superiors had lectured him or threatened him he continued to do what he wanted but he did his job with a certain glee that served his role as an assassin well. Thus his job was always secure.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Renaldo assured the Cardinal "It's actually a little worse..." Carefully Renaldo began to explain the events that had occurred during the past three days. The Cardinal sat silently taking notes for his report, interrupting only a few times to ask some questions or to have Renaldo explain why he did what he did. When Renaldo was finished the Cardinal let out another long sigh.

"In other words," he said slowly, "You abandoned your post and now not only is Maxwell missing but Miss Hellsing is as well. Can you explain yourself?"

"No, I can not but I am doing what I can to locate them." Renaldo glanced at Walter who was talking to the Station Master., unfortunately their conversation didn't look like the two men were at an agreement.

_What am I saying? He's a needle in a haystack...no a needle in a snow bank._

"Renaldo? Hello?"

Renaldo shook the thoughts out of his head and pressed the receiver closer to his ear. "Yes sir, I'm here."

"Does the Hellsing Organization know about this situation?"

"Well the butler knows but the Convention does not...at least not yet."

"Well, try to delay their knowledge as long as possible. Hopefully we will find them without too much fuss. Now go and don't all be back until yo have him in your possession, dead or alive...preferably alive."

"Of course sir."

With that Renaldo hung up the phone and stomped his feet to warm himself. _Dead or alive, of course he will be dead. He'll freeze._ Angrily he opened the door and got hit by wave of freezing air as it rushed into the warmer pone booth, quickly he wrapped his coat tighter around his body and began walking toward Walter. As he approached he could hear the men arguing about when the search was to begin, Walter insisted that it start immediately and the sooner the better. The Station Master on the other hand said that with night falling it would be both dangerous and futile to try leaving the village. Finally as Renaldo stepped up to the two men Walter threw his arms up into the air with frustration.

"Fine! You win, we'll go tomorrow!"

The Station Master crossed his arms and frowned, "You know sir, you don't have to over react like that. It's not that I don't care it's just that I don't think it would be safe for anyone to go-"

"Yes yes," Walter shot out giving the the man an uninterested wave, "Will you please tell me where the hotel is in this town."

"No hotels, just a bed and breakfast. You will see it in the town square, big sign and everything."

Walter sarcastically thanked the man as he grabbed his and Integra's suitcases. "You coming?" he asked Renaldo as he passed him.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Renaldo answered as he went to get Mexwell's suitcase.

**-xxxx-**

"I see it!" Enrico Maxwell exclaimed as the small church came into his view, he turned and gave Integra a smile. Which she weakly returned, the whole climb had taken the two of them about forty minutes to complete mostly because Integra had to take multiple breaks on account of her injury which made breathing harder. Eventually Enrico decided to go ahead of her while she rested on a large rock next to the trail.

"Come on! It's just a few more steps." He gestured for her to stand up but after taking a few steps Integra was hit by a wave of dizziness and fell to the ground. "_Oh dear_." Enrico thought, "Are you alright?" he asked as he ran up to her.

"I'm fine," she answered slowly standing up and walking to the rock she was sitting on before, "I just got up too fast...nothing more. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? What about your wound?"

"What of it?" Integra answered a bit quickly.

"Well, how does it feel?" Enrico sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It hurts." she answered curtly removing it from her shoulder, "It's been hurting all day. Why do you care anyway?"

"Uh..well," Enrico muttered taken aback by the question, he sat in silence trying to think of a good answer but nothing sufficient came to his mind. "Well, I guess because we're stuck together we must stick together...if that makes any sense-"

"It doesn't."

"Yes, well," Enrico stood and wiped the seat of his pants, "If you are sure you'll be alright I think I'll go up to the church and see whats what."

Integra nodded, "Certainly by all means go. I'll be fine."

Hesitantly Maxwell turned and started up the hill once more, he reached the top in a matter of minutes and saw that the church look much too old an disheveled to be occupied. Most likely who ever used to live there had left a long time ago, the silence that answered his knock only proved his assumptions. "_Wonderful_." he thought angrily, "_Now we're really going to die_." with a long sigh he began to look for a way inside which he was lucky enough to find in a side door that had been left unlocked when the church was abandoned.

Upon entering the church Maxwell saw that the door led into the priest's bed room, a small room with one small bed, a desk, a chair, and a shelf of bibles, but the one thing that made Enrico smile the most was the large fireplace in the left wall of the room.

"Enrico!" Integra's voice cut into Enrico's thoughts startling him, "Integra you scared m-" Enrico turned and immediately went silent when he saw that Integra was bleeding from her wound to the chest.

"Good Lord! What happened?" He ran to Integra's side and led her to the bed.

"I don't know...I just..just stated bleeding."

Laying her down Enrico hesitantly reached for the buttons on Integra's blouse, "I am going to have to unbutton your shirt." He told her, "Is that ok?" Integra nodded. Quickly Enrico opened up her blouse revealing her bra which was now covering up most of the bandages on her left breast.

Wetting his now dry lips Enrico slowly tried to move the bra but no matter where he pulled it, it just snapped back into place, "Integra, I..uh need you to remove your bra." he tried to smile but instead found himself blushing. "It's a matter of health you see..I can't reach your wound..."

"I understand there is no need to explain."

Sitting up Integra easily removed the support and collapse back on to the bed. Enrico stared at her bare chest distracted from the task at hand. "Enrico?"

"What?"

"The wound."

"Oh yes!' Maxwell shook the distractions out of his head and began to remove the bandages from the wound, when he did he saw that some of the temporary stitches had slipped out and that her it had slowly began to leak blood and other fluids. Obviously the extra exertion from the climb had cause the already weakened blood vessels around the cut to burst.

"Well, I don't think this will be too hard to fix." he said pulling out his handkerchief and pressing it on the wound. "Here hold this while I look from something to tie it up with."

A few moments later he returned triumphantly holding up and old first aid kit, "Praise the Lord for he is defiantly smiling down at you today!." Five minutes later Maxwell had finished his work, "That was easy." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm quite impressed." Integra said, "I never new you had any medical knowledge."

Enrico waved the compliment away, "Oh please, you give me too much credit. That was simple, I helped clean and bandage wounds worse then that when while I was a medical assistant at a mission in India. Now those were real wounds."

"Well either way I am grateful. Thank you."

"Oh your very welcome." he answered with a bow, "Now you just rest while I go and see if I can get this fire started." with that he left the room, leaving Integra to think over the days events.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Everyone, I am alive and I give you all my sincerest apologies. Especially if you were fallowing this story. I hope that now with new inspiration I will be able to finish it and keep it up to your expectations. Again, please forgive me. Thank you.

Chapter 5

The wind howled through the trees and rock of the Swiss mountain side and the snow piled up on the window sill of the small mission. Inside though, there was only calm as Enrico Maxwell and Integra Helling sat together in front of the fire. A thick wool blanket was wrapped around the two of them to keep them warm. "Maxwell, what are you doing?" Integra asked; her head rested on his shoulder. "I am reading the bible." He answered turning the page. Integra lifted her head and looked at the words written on the page. "How many times have you read it?" she asked out of curiosity. "A few times." Answered Enrico, "As I am sure you know the bible is my favorite book."

"Yes, I am sure it is." Integra sighed.

"How many times have you read it?" asked Enrico looking down at her. Integra stared off into space trying to remember, "A few times just like you." She yawned and closed her eyes resting her head on Enrico's shoulder once more. "Enrico, would you mind reading it out loud?"

Enrico frowned, "Out loud?" Integra nodded. With a shrug Enrico began to read, the words of the holy book rolled off of his tongue like silk and his voice became strong and clear. Leaning against him next to the fire made Integra feel safe and warm. To her surprise she began to think positively of Enrico and her image of him changed. Instead of an arrogant, selfish bastard Maxwell had become someone who could care and his actions of this morning had shown that he could change. Interestingly that made her happy; she didn't really know why but it did. "Enrico." She said half asleep. Enrico stopped reading and glanced down at her, "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think you can read me my favorite bible story?"

Enrico arched an eyebrow, "I…suppose." He answered slowly. "Which one would it be?"

Integra didn't answer for she had slipped into a peaceful slumber just moments before. Enrico sat listening to her breathing and he suddenly felt a strange connection to her. He did not know if it was pity or just that the two of them had to survive together but whatever it was he was happy she was with him. "She looks so beautiful." He thought, he always thought that when he looked at her from the day he first laid eyes on her he wanted her. Wanted to hold her and have her but it was impossible and the knowledge of that frustrated him without end. Thus instead he hid his feelings under a mask of arrogance and anger. As far as he knew everyone thought he hated her with all his heart and that was good. Slowly he closed the bible in his hands and just sat there looking at her sleep. Her usually sharp features were now soft and delicate her expression calm and peaceful. In fact she hardly looked like the same person who yelled and insulted him every time they met. Now she looked like a young child asleep in her mother's arms.

Enrico let her sleep next to him for another half hour while he continued to read his bible but eventually he decided it was time for her to sleep on the bed.

With a sigh he nudged her in the rips with is elbow, "Miss Hellsing," Enrico spoke up, "If you wish to sleep I suggest you go to the bed."

Integra opened her eyes and looked at the bed on the far side of the room, then back up at him. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched.

"I think you are right." She muttered.

Enrico nodded, "Yes, now please go and rest." Yawning Integra stood up pulling the blanket away with her, and went to the bed. Lowering herself down on to the soft mattress she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-xxxx-

Village of Lirdon, 9:05 pm

Father Renaldo entered the small café which was situated next to the bed and breakfast. It was empty and the woman behind the bar was busy sweeping up the dirt that had collection throughout the day.

"Excuse me," Father Renaldo spoke up, the woman looked up at him and smiled. "Good evening." She said, Father Renaldo walked up to the bar and sat down in one of the bar stools.

"Good evening," he replied, "I was wondering if I could have some tea and maybe something to eat." The woman nodded, "Just a moment Father." She replied and went into the back room. She returned a few moments later with a mug or tea and a liver and cheese sandwich which she laid out in front of Renaldo.

"Thank you." Renaldo said with a smile as he took a bite out of the sandwich, the woman went back to her cleaning as he ate, chewing slowly and reflecting on the day's events. He was almost finished with his meal when Walter entered the small bar and took the seat next to Renaldo.

"Couldn't sleep eh?" he asked with a smirk. Father Renaldo glanced at him and nodded,

"Yeah, me too."

Walter then ordered what Renaldo was eating and the two men sat together in silence until the Bar woman set down her broom and leaned over the bar. "So," she spoke up, "You are the two gentlemen who lost their bosses. Yes?"

Walter glanced at Renaldo before swallowing, "Uh...yes we are," he answered with a smile, "How did you know?"

The woman smiled and got herself a drink, "My husband is the station master. He told me."

Renaldo smiled, "We were hoping you could keep it a secret madam." The woman nodded, "Of course sirs, I won't tell a soul." Walter nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich. "But I must warn you," she continued, "Your two bosses are most likely dead."

Walter stopped chewing and Renaldo almost choked on his tea, "Dead?" he asked, The woman nodded, "Dead, there is something in those mountains…" She turned her gaze and looked Renaldo in the eyes, "…Something unholy."

"Madam," Walter spoke up slightly angry with the woman, "I demand you explain yourself." She nodded and smiled, "But of course, you see lately many people, skiers, hikers, campers have been vanishing from those mountains. There is never a trace left of them and they are never found. Of course everyone said the mountains are dangerous and so disappearances are not something….unknown to these parts." She paused and sipped her drink, "But a few months ago a well-known banker vanished as well. A large search party was sent out only one returned."

Renaldo coughed and wiped his mouth, "One?" he asked.

"Yes one, thin and delirious. He kept rambling about Nazis and vampires…..naturally no one believed him and so he was carted off."

Walter sat frowning, "Thank you ma'am for a wonderful meal." He then stood and left the bar. Renaldo quickly followed suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Integra opened her eyes. The room which she had fallen asleep in was pitch-black, the fire having died a long time ago. Sitting up slowly she waited for her eyes to adjust, once they did she saw no sign of Enrico, the priest having apparently left the room. A feeling of dread suddenly filled her heart and something felt off. Just then a beam of moon light filtered through the room and illuminated a dark figure in a black hood that was standing in the corner of the room. _

_Integra's blood ran cold when she saw him and the air caught in her throat. Without a word the figure pulled out a long silver dagger from its sleeve and pounced at her. With a scream Integra rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor just as the dagger plunged into the soft mattress. Wasting no time Integra jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. Strangely enough she was fully dressed and even had her shoes on but at that moment she did not give it any thought as she burst through the front door and into the cold frozen night. _

_No sooner had she heard the crunch of the snow under her feet, when two other figures landed in front of her. One pulled out a katana while the other pulled out two pistols. Integra froze staring at the horrifying scene in front of her. The figure with the katana swung the sword at Integra who immediately ducked and rolled between them. The sword though continued through its swing and rammed into the throat of the second hooded figure causing a jet of jugular blood to erupt into the air, landing on Integra and turning the bright white snow into an intense crimson. _

_Ignoring the blood on her Integra took off running into the woods not really caring about which direction she went. The sound of snow under her feet and the cold wind stinging her face were at the moment blessing to her. Suddenly Enrico appeared in her path and she ran into him. Clinging to his shirt she tried to catch her breath, "Thank God I ran into you." She said between breaths. Enrico smirked, a dark evil smirk, "Yes, thank God." He purred. _

_Integra looked up at him confused but before she could say anything the two figures that were after her landed on either side of Enrico and removed their hoods to revel Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi. Integra's eyes widened, "I-I don't understand." She stammered. Enrico's smirk spread into a psychotic grin. "Don't worry. You won't need to understand anything in a moment." With he plunged the silver dagger into her heart_.

Integra's eye snapped open staring at the wall. She tried to remember where she was and with the images of the nightmare still fresh in her mind her memory was not exactly clear. She remembered Maxwell plunging the dagger into her chest and her fingers move slowly inched toward the area of the wound afraid of what she would feel. Instead of blood or flesh she felt the roughness of day old bandages. She let out a sigh and rolled over into her back.

"_It was a dream. Nothing but a horrible dream_."

Suddenly Maxwell's voice filtered in from the other room as he let out an exclamation of surprise. Integra flinched when she heard him and pulled the cover over her head. Any positive feelings she might of had of him had vanished, destroyed by the dream. She heard him enter the room and squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe he would decide she was asleep and leave her alone. Unfortunately there was no such luck.

"Integra?" he asked softly, "Are you awake?" She held her breath and lay as still as she could. "_Just leave, just leave, just leave…_" she chanted in her mind. Again no such luck. Instead Enrico approached the bed and pulled down the covers which were covering her head.

"_God, why is he staring at me?"_ she thought, feeling his gaze borrowing into her skull. She groaned internally and opened her eye and glared at him. Startled Maxwell jumped back. "What do you want?" she growled.

Maxwell took a moment to recover from his shock and then lifted an old German rifle, "Look at what I found." He said with a grin. Integra glanced up at the rifle then looked back at Maxwell.

"Lucky you." She muttered, sarcasm tinting her voice. "Indeed." He agreed obviously not hearing the tone she was using. "I am going to use it to hunt." He continued.

"Good for you." She signed and closed her eyes.

Maxwell frowned, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Integra opened her eyes slowly, "I'm just fine." She said with more force then she intended. "Are you sure?" he asked reaching down to feel her forehead.

Integra pulled her head away quickly, "Don't touch me!" she snapped. Enrico blinked and pulled his hand away, "What is the matter?" he asked softly. "Nothing is the matter you twit." She said rolling over onto her other side turning her back to him

"Just get on with your silly hunting."

Maxwell opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Instead he turned on his heel and quickly went out into the woods, leaving Integra to fight back the tears which were threatening to spill out on to the pillow.

**-xxxx- **

**Village of Lirdon, 6:05 AM **

"Let's get on with it. We're burning daylight!" Walter snapped his pocket watch shut and frowned at the Station Master who was standing at the controls of the small locomotive caboose. "Just give me a second!" the Station Master yelled back as he tried to remember how to control the train. Walter let out an exasperated sigh and sat at the small table across from Father Renaldo.

The priest himself was much too tired to care about the fighting that was going on between Walter and the other man, having slept very badly the night before and also because Walter practically kicked down the door to his room at four in the morning telling him to get up. When he was able to slip into his clothes they went out and found the Station Master's house and Walter woke him as well. The poor man must have been sure something was on fire or that an emergency has hit the village because he was still trying to hop into his trousers when he opened the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" he exploded when he saw the two of them.

"You said first thing in the morning so here we are." Walter smiled at the stout man before him who had an expression of complete shock. "But it's still dark outside!" he pointed at the sky which was just barely starting to turn into a dark shade of purple.

"The early bird catches the worm." Walter replied and slapped a clip of bills into the Station Master's hands. The man stared down at the cash, his argument caught in his throat. "Now stop gaping at it like a fish and get to work." Walter demanded pulling the man out.

The Station Master turned his head toward the door and called in to his wife, "_Mein Schatz, ich bin mit den beiden Idioten! Ich werde später am Abend zurück_!" and with that he shut the door. Of course that was two hours ago. The first hour was taken by breakfast which the Station Master said was a must and the next hour was wasted while they looked for the right locomotive to take. Now that they found it thought it seemed like the man was going to take another hour to remember how to drive it.

Suddenly a cheer went out from the Station Master as he found what he was looking for and the locomotive came to life rumbling into motion and down the tracks.

**-xxxx-**

**Somewhere in the Swiss Mountains, 7:35 AM**

Rip Van Winkle strolled along through the snow her musket resting on her shoulder. She was on patrol to make sure that no one found the small hidden canyon where the Millennium Zeppelin was located, in the last four month many hikers, skiers, and other vacationers had been captured by her and other guards. Most were killed but a few joined the ranks of the undead and now served as soldiers in Melleniume.

Of course she was supposed to have a partner to help her but unfortunately he was Schrodinger and the strange little cat boy had vanished to some other part of the world. "_Probably some vere varmer_." Rip Van thought with a frown. She hated working with him. He was nothing but a slacker and an idiot.

"Guten Morgen Rip Van Vinkle" a childish voice rang out from above her. Rip Van glanced up to see Schrodinger lounging about on one of the branches of a Fir tree. "Vat are you doing up thzere?" she demanded.

Schrodinger grinned and hung from the branch clinging to it with his legs. "I came to tell you somethzing." He began to swing on the branch, "Somethzing very important."

Rip Van Winkle rolled her eyes, "Vat could be so important?" she asked.

"Guess." He answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Enrico Maxwell crouched down in the snow watching a deer walk silently in a clearing digging for food. Lifting the rifle he took careful aim and slipped his finger on the trigger. Suddenly a gun shot rang out in the forest causing the deer to snap its head up and run off. Enrico blinked, "A gunshot?" he muttered, and then a smile spread across his lips. A gun meant people or a person, which meant rescue.

Maxwell quickly shouldered his rifle and stalked off towards the sound. A few moments later he heard voices yelling at each other. They were not the voice of men but instead one sounded almost childlike, they were also arguing.

Crouching down Maxwell moved slowly to a large log lying in the snow. Peeking over it his heart skipped a beat when he saw the two Nazi's. He slipped down out of sight and hugged his rifle. "What are they doing here?" he thought.

He peeked out over the log again and listened to them.

"Vhy did you shoot at me!" Schrodinger demanded as he lay on the cold ground.

"Because you are an ass. Now tell me thzis secret." She lowered the musket to his head and tapped the trigger, "Before I blow your brainz out."

Schrodinger raised his hands in surrender, "Thzere iz no reason to shoot." He said quickly "I'll vill tell." Rip Van shouldered her rifle again and smiled. "Thzat iz more like it." She said.

"Right, so do you know about thzat little church on thze ridge?"

"Thze vone vee uze from time to time?"

Schrodinger nodded.

"Vat about it?" she asked.

"Vell I saw thze Hellsing woman over thzere a few momentz ago."

Rip Van Winkle frowned, "Thze Hellsing woman? You mean Integra Hellsing?" Schrodinger nodded. "Ja thzat iz thze name I vas looking for." Rip Van looked down at the cat boy skeptically. "Are you lying to me?" she hissed. Schrodinger quickly shook his head.

Rip Van Winkle frowned down at him thinking about whether or not to trust him, eventually she decided that she should go and check. If it were true she would be rewarded, if it was a lie she would blow Schrodinger's little brains out. "Vell, let'z go and get her shall vee." Schrodinger nodded eagerly and the two Nazis ran off toward the little church on the ridge.

Maxwell sat in the snow behind the log digesting what he had just heard. The church they were now in was Millennium's and now they were going to capture Integra. "Well, that's not a bad thing." He thought. "They get the Protestant bitch and I will be left alone." He smiled. It seemed like a perfect plan except for the nagging gilt that tugged on his heart strings.

To leave Integra for the Nazis was cowardly and terrible, he knew that and then he would also have to live with the thought that he had caused her death. Maxwell groaned; he knew he had to go and protect her. They were now in this situation together and they had to escape it together. If that meant fighting a Millennium to get there he would have to do it.

With a sigh Maxwell stood up and reluctantly began to follow the prints the Millennium agents had left in the snow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Integra lost her footing and stumbled onto her hands and knees, she glared up at Rip Van Winkle who seemed to be getting enjoyment from pushing her with that damned musket of hers. Silently Integra stood up and brushed the snow off of her pants.

"Do you enjoy making me fall?" she asked.

Rip van Winkle grinned, "Of course I do!" She replied sweetly.

Integra scowled and turned, her eyes went wide when they came to rest upon the scene before her. Sprawled across the thin canyon was a new high-tech military base surrounded by a tall wire fence with barbed wire spooled out on the top. Throughout the base there were many boxy buildings and what seemed to be a tall electric generator of some sort. The base was alive with activity for Integra could make out the dark figures of soldiers and workers which stood out in the brightness of the white snow. But the thing that caught her attention the most was the huge airship which was hovering over the base itself shielding it from view from above. It swayed softly in the breeze, thick black cables kept it tethered to keep it in place.

Integra's gawking was interrupted by Rip Van Winkle who once again stabbed Integra between the shoulder blades with the butt of her rifle. Integra winced and began walking once again.

"The Major vill be so happy to see you."

Integra glanced down at Schrodinger who was grinning up at her, his cat like eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Integra frowned, "I am quite sure you will be thoroughly rewarded." She muttered.

Schrodinger's eyes brightened, "You thzink so?" He asked turning his gaze to the airship and rubbing his hands together with greedy anticipation.

Behind Integra Rip Van Winkle let out an exasperated sigh, "Schrodinger, don't you thzink of anyzing else but yourself?" she asked.

Schrodinger glanced back over his shoulder, "Of course not." He smiled and continued.

Suddenly a shot rang out, echoing off the canyon walls. A bullet pelted into the snow a few meters away, "_Stoppen! Wer ist da_?" A guard was shouting up at them as he jogged up the hill.

"It is us, you ass!" Rip Van Winkle yelled back in German, the guard stopped and shouldered his rifle.

"My apologies!" he called back in his language and started to walk away.

Rip Van Winkle rolled her eyes, "Thzat man iz a complete idiot." She growled, switching back to English.

"At least he did not shoot us." Integra pointed out.

Rip Van Winkle snorted and shook her head, "Ja, thzis time."

Schrodinger's eyes flicked from one woman to the next he then smiled, "You know vat, I thzink I vill to tell thze Mazhor thze good news." He blurted and quickly vanished.

Rip Van Winkle sighed again and prodded Integra with the rifle signaling the woman to start walking once more.

**-xxxx-**

The Major stood waiting for her in the main corridor of the airship when Integra reached the top of the chain ladder. When he saw her his eyes gleamed with a strange happiness. "My dear Integra I am so surprised. He said, "I did not expect to see you up here in thze mountains."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual." She replied.

The Major nodded "Vell seeing how you are going to be my guest for a vhile, let me personally velcome you to thze airship 'Vagner'."

Integra arched an eyebrow, "The Wagner? How fitting."

The Major nodded again, "I am so happy you approve…" his voice trailed off as his eyes came to rest on Integra's chest. Glancing down Integra saw that the dried brown blood stain was silhouette against a larger fresher stain of blood. She bit her lip and tried to pull her jacket over the stain but The Major quickly reached out and pressed gloved finger against her chest. Integra gasped from surprise and pain.

"You are injured." He mumbled looking down at the blood on his glove, "Und vee cannot have injured guests on thzis airship." Integra swallowed but stayed quiet.

The Major then turned to Dok who was leaning against the wall in a dark area of the corridor. "Perhaps you can help thze young fräulein Herr Dokter?"

Integra shot a weary glance in Dok's direction, knowing of his insanity she really did not wish to be on a slab under his scalpel.

Dok caught her gaze in his own and grinned, "It vould be my pleasure mien Mazhor."

Integra shuddered, the strange lustful desire burning in Dok's eyes unnerved her and she knew that there was nothing she could do to escape him. She had no choice but to comply with the Major request and hope that she would not be killed or maimed. Dok continued to grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thzis vay fräulein." He purred as he led her away into the bowls of the airship.

**-xxxx-**

The locomotive's whistle let out a shrill scream as the car shot across along the tracks. Inside the mood had considerably improved now that they were moving at a steady and fast pace. At least it had for Renaldo and the Station Master. Walter on the other hand still stood staring out of the window with a frown on his face, his eyes scanning the landscape with an emotionless glare.

The Station Master glanced at him and frowned, during the last hour Walter had done nothing but state out of the windshield. He did not speak or answer any questions.

"He is not very friendly." He muttered to Renaldo who was standing next to him.

Father Renaldo turned his head and looked at Walter, "He is just worried." He answered. "His employer is very important to the organization he works with."

The Station Master frowned but did not answer.

"Stop!" Walter's voice rang out like thunder in the small cabin.

"What?" the Station Master asked.

"Stop the car!"

The Station Master flustered about the cabin until he found the break which he gave a hard yank sending the car into a spark filled skid.

"What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed once the car came to a stop.

Walter pointed out of the window, "There on the ridge. See it?"

Father Renaldo squinted as he tried to find the object that caught Walter's attention so suddenly. After a minute or two he saw it. A thin wisp of smoke rising up into the air from some sort of house.

"What are we looking for?" the Station Master asked confused.

"It's smoke." Muttered Renaldo.

"Smoke?"

Walter nodded, "Yes smoke." He smirked and yanked open the door.

"I am afraid I do not understand." The Station Master stated with a frown on his face.

Walter ignored him and hopped down onto the tracks followed by Father Renaldo. "Wait here." He ordered to the Station Master who was just about to lower his pudgy frame from the locomotive.

"What?"

"Wait. Here." Walter responded, slightly frustrated.

The Station Master sighed and climbed back into the car slamming the door behind him.

"It seems you made him angry." Renaldo whispered.

Walter waved the comment away, "He'll survive."

Father Renaldo shrugged and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, "Well, let's go." He spoke up and began trekking through the snow.

**-xxxx-**

Walter nudged the front door of the little church which was handing on the door frame being held up by one hinge. He frowned and stepped across the thresh hold; inside he did not see anything sign of violence or pandemonium. Outside Father Renaldo was examining the grounds around the small church. Walking to the back he saw another door which had been ripped off of its hinges. Frowning he entered the back room and found a scene of totally destruction. The small bed which seemed to have been against the wall was flipped upside down with the sheets, blankets, and pillows ripped to shreds. The book case too was broken up and the books strewn around the room. Quickly he went to the door leading into the front.

"Walter, have a look at this." He said.

Walter entered the room slowly and his eyes widen at the sight.

"It seems like someone was searching for something." Renaldo stated, "Most likely criminals looting the riches."

Walter did not immediately answer as he gave the room a careful examination.

"No…I do not think this was a robbery. For one thing the other room was not touched. There were many valuable icons and trinkets that were totally ignored." He pointed to an icon of Jesus and Mary, "As you can see that is the case with this room as well."

Renaldo frowned but he had to admit that Walter was correct. Many of these paintings would be quite valuable and it was unusual for looters to leave them be.

"Second," Walter continued, "the fire is still lit." he pointed to the fireplace where a small fire still smoldered, "Why? Did they get cold during their robbery? Quite unlikely." Renaldo's frown deepened, he did not notice that fact when he first entered and now it seems ridicules that he had made such a blunder.

"Fine, they weren't looters." He relented. "That still does not help us."

Walter nodded, "True, but it doe-"his voice caught in his throat when he saw a familiar cloth under the mattress. Quickly he grabbed it and pulled out a scarf. "HA!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Renaldo asked completely baffled.

"This is Integra's scarf!" He pointed to the Hellsing family crest which was embroidered on both ends. "This proves that she was here." He smiled and stuffed the scarf into his coat pocket.

"Come on! Let's look around." He then carefully stepped outside. And a moment later there came another shout. Sighing Renaldo went out to see what Walter had found now.

"Footprints! Three sets which are later joined by a fourth."

Renaldo crouched down to give them a closer examination. "No, the fourth set is fresher." He said.

Oh? How so?" Walter leaned down to get a closer look.

"Here." Renaldo pointed to the fourth set, "if you notice there these are deeper while the other three are filled with a bit of snow."

"Ah I see. So these few were made before it snowed this morning and these were mad after it snowed."

Renaldo nodded, "Si and the new ones are Enrico's."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well that's wonderful! Come on let's find them."

With that the two men straightened and followed the foot prints deep into the forest of the Swiss mountains.

**-xxxx-**

Enrico Maxwell sat behind a large rock debating what he should do now that he had found the place Integra had been taken to by the vampires. The size of the whole thing was overwhelming and he knew that he could not stand a chance in an attack. At least not an open attack.

"_It's over_." He thought, "_There is nothing else I can do. She's dead. I should just save myself and hope I'm found._"

Unfortunately it was not that easy. If she was killed during this trip there would be a huge scandal with England accusing the Vatican of murdering the head of the Hellsing Organization. The Vatican would deny it of course but those damn protestants would never believe them. They would demand reparations and he would be the Vatican's scapegoat. Maxwell gritted his teeth, he had no choice. It was either save Integra and die trying or leave her and die under the hand of the Pope. Enrico peeked out from behind the rock and gave the base another quick look. The gate was out of the question and the only shot he had of getting in there was a surprise attack. Maxwell sighed scanned the canyon walls, he narrowed his eyes and an idea began to form in his head. An attack from above was the best idea. He smiled; he had found his way in now all he had to do was get on top from the airship. Enrico grabbed his rifle and ran off into the wood.

Thirty minutes later he stood at the edge of the wood near the cliff closest to the airship. He looked down at the clunky rifle and frowned, using it was probably not the best thing for him to do seeing how his mission called for stealth and surprise. He quickly buried it in the snow and pulled out to ancient daggers, made from the very nails which had held Jesus to the cross so many years ago, they were the most cherished weapons in the Vatican's armory and only the head of Section XIII was permitted to used them. Thus they were passed down across the centuries until they were lost in the Holy Land to the Muslim invaders in 1094 . The uproar was immense and the church sent out thousands of warriors to get the daggers back eventually creating the Crusades as a cover.

Enrico clutched the holy weapons and was about to step out into the open when he caught a glimpse of the guard walking in his direction. Quickly Maxwell darted behind a tree a waited for the man to pass. Then he pounced on the guard, covered his mouth, and stabbed him in the heart.

The guard tried to scream but Maxwell's hand muffled the sound and the body began to decompose, shriveling up and then crumbling into a pile of dust. Maxwell smirked as he threw the uniform into the wood.

"Useless creatures." He muttered to himself. He then turned towards the cliff, crossed himself, and with a running start leapt off into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Millennium's Secret Base, **

**Somewhere in the Swiss Mountains **

Enrico Maxwell sailed through the air towards the airship, for a brief nauseating moment it seemed as if he would fall short and tumble to his death but it quickly passed and he landed onto the airship's tight skin with a soft thump. The momentum of his leap pushed him forward and Enrico quickly tucked his upper body to his knees and curled gracefully into a perfect roll. He hopped to his feet and his heart skipped a beat, for he was standing face to face with another guard. The man blinked and before he could react Enrico plunged the daggers into his heart. The vampire let out an unnatural shriek as blood gushed from his wounds, he then started to decompose. Skin and flesh peeled off of bones curling away into nothing as the body turned to dust and blew away in the breeze.

Enrico dug though the man's uniform which lay crumpled at his feet and grabbed the pistol from one of the pockets. As he slipped in into his belt Enrico heard the sound of boots running across the top of the ship. Turning he saw three more vampires rushing towards him, summoned by the scream of their fallen comrade. Wasting no time Maxwell charged at his adversaries, his heart pounding in his chest. When he was only a couple of meters away he leaped into the air and kicked one of the vampires in the head, cracking his vertebrae and sending him sprawling. The other two tried of grab him but their attack was cut short when Maxwell sent a blade into each of their throats.

Then with a quick twist of his arms Maxwell sent their heads sailing through the air, cascades of blood gushed from the now severed arteries and rained down on Maxwell and the third vampire. The two bodies fell and began to decompose until they were nothing but rotten flesh. Evidently these two had been vampires for only a short time. The third man was still lying there in the spreading pool of blood, having seen the death of his two friends play out before him he was now filled a feeling of dread knowing that even as a vampire he could not escape the clutches of death. Maxwell grinned relishing the panic he saw in the man's eyes, and quickly put him out of his misery.

Unfortunately Maxwell's victory was short lived and soon more vampires began to leap onto the airship from the ground below, their eyes glowed red with hunger and rage. Enrico crossed himself and charged into the fray slashing, kicking, and killing the unholy beast who dared to walk this earth. Soon his mind cleared of all other thoughts and tunnel vision kicked in as adrenalin coursed through his blood stream, something he had not felt in a long time. It was a feeling he enjoyed, and it gave him the sense of power he wanted, To him the carnage he was creating was well worth the risk of his own life, this was what he missed the most while sitting in the orphanage waiting for his own troops to return.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and In short order Maxwell was overwhelmed by the rush of the undead and his weapons were torn from his hands as the creatures crowded around him, cold clammy hands clutching his limps, holding him down. Fangs slick with saliva hovered above his throat. Maxwell shut his eyes and tried to block out he growls and gurgles of the undead demons from his mind as he muttered his last prayer. A strand of dark brown spit landed onto his neck, the thick liquid oozed across his Adam's apple, suddenly his life flashed before his eyes. Scenes of his retched childhood were followed by his life in the front lines of "The War against the Forces of Evil." He saw Integra and their first meeting, he saw the horror of her pet demon, he saw the train, and he saw her hold onto him in their sanctuary the night before. He saw it all and he knew the end was near. Yet he was calm, not a shred of fear or anxiety. The hot, steamy breath of the vampires warmed the skin on his neck and he felt the tips of someone's fangs being pressed against the skin of his smooth pale throat.

His hour had come.

The end was here.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "_Genug!_"

The vampires immediately stopped their attack and turned to see who had broken the silence, they then dropped Enrico and saluted. Maxwell opened his eyes in surprise just in time to see the Captain stride up to the scene of his brawl. When he saw Enrico surprise flashed over his eyes and he turned to one of the men.

"_Wie ist Ihr name_?" he demanded.

"A-Albert sir." The man replied in German.

The Captain forced a smile, "Tell me Albert. How the hell did he get up here?" he asked pointed to Maxwell who was lying on the floor.

"I-I do not know sir. He was here when I came up." Albert replied

The Captain arched an eye brow and frowned at the man, "You don't know?" he asked annoyed slowly reaching for the pistol on his belt.

Albert nodded quickly, "I ju-" His explanation was cut short by a bullet to the head from The Captain's pistol.

"You all realized that this is a terrible breach of security?" The Captain asked, his eyes turning wolf like with rage.

The men all nodded, one coughed.

"Shall we kill him?" another asked

The Captain shot him a look and snarled, "No." the man cowered behind his weapon. Seeing this The Captain took a deep breath.

"No, I will take him to the Major. The rest of you get back to your posts."

The men nodded and ran off while The Captain grabbed Enrico's clothes and lifted him to his feet with ease. The Captain then grabbed his arm and led him to the hatch leading inside the airship. Enrico's footsteps echoed in the main corridor as he was led to the Major's private dining room, The Captain's strong hands were clamped on his shoulder like steel. In his mind Maxwell ran through the various escape plans he had learned in various situations hoping to find one that would suffice in this situation. None did and soon he was pushed into the dining room.

**-xxxx-**

"Fraulein...Fraulein..." the voice cut through the silent darkness of Integra's mind. She groaned not wanting to wake up and leave the warm comfort of her thoughts. "...Fraulein..vake up.." the voice came again a little louder now, wincing Integra opened her eyes a crack and looked up through the haze. She could see nothing but a bright light and a dark figure standing over her, she closed her eyes again wanting to drift off once more but the voice did not let her.

"Vake up Integra..." she felt a slight stinging on her cheek as though it was being slapped softy.

"No.." she groaned pushing the hand away, she did want not to wake up. She wanted to sleep, it was not fair that she could not sleep. The stinging returned, as did the voice, louder now, harsher.

Groaning Integra opened her eyes, wider this time, she could see a man standing over her but she did not know who he was or why he was there. "Who...what?" She rubbed her eyes trying to focus but it was hard with the haze in her mind.

"You haf to vake up now. Thze Mazhor is vaiting."

Shaking her head Integra forced her eyes open and the fog suddenly cleared and she saw that she was in a bright room filled with surgical instruments. A wave of panic suddenly washed over her as she tried to remember what the hell she was doing there. Her eyes darted around and came to rest on Dok who was leering over her.

Integra froze, her eyes wide, "W-What is going on?" she asked.

Dok continued to grin, "You haf just had a surgery." He answered.

"Surgery?" the word rolled off of her tongue as though she was saying a long forgotten name for the first time. Slowly some recollection returned to her and things started to fall into place.

"Ja, surgery. You vere injured. I..fixed you." Dok's grin never left his lips as he explained.

"That's right...I...I was..." Integra fought the dizziness and sat up, looking down at her chest she was surprised to find that instead of her original clothing she was wearing a dark blue uniform of some kind. Closer examination reveled that it was in fact a Nazi uniform and an altered one at that, for it was very tight and hugged her body quite closely. This caused her breasts and other curves to stand out clearly for all to see. The ridiculousness of the uniform was also enhanced by the mini skirt and thigh high boots she also found her self wearing.

. "You...redressed me?" She asked, horrified at the thought of this sick pervert touching her body while she was in a drug induced sleep.

Dok's grin widened, "I vas very gentle." He said simply.

Integra shuddered and looked away to hide her reddening cheeks, this was wrong at so many levels she did not even want to think about it. Thankfully she did not have time for Dok stepped away and asked her to get off of the surgical table.

Sighing she swung her legs over the edge of the table and sat there, waiting for the dizziness to subside before she hopped off onto the metal floor with a clang. She stood there for a few seconds allowing her feet to get used to the feeling of the high heeled boots before taking a few short steps.

"How do you feel?" Dok asked, watching her teetering in front of him.

Integra frowned noticing his hungry gaze, "I feel like a side show." she muttered pulling down on the skirt trying to cover as much of her legs as she could. She had never even dreamed that she would ever be dressed in such a manner, but here she was, in a skimpy Nazi uniform, being leered over by an insane mad doctor in an airship that was not even supposed to exist anymore. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she had died and gone to Hell.

"Come on my dear Fraulein." Dok said offering her his hand. "I shall take you to see thze Mazhor."

Integra frowned and turned her head away from him, "I do not need your help." she told him crossing her arms, trying to save what little respect she had left. Which she suspected was not much.

Dok, shrugged, "As you vish," He muttered and gestured to the door.

Integra glanced at it and started walking, the click of her boots a constant reminder of the predicament she had found her self in.

**-xxxx-**

Enrico Maxwell sat in the large dining room watching The Major digging into his sausage and potatoes like a fat pig, chewing quickly and swallowing his food as if he had not eaten for years. Maxwell's own plate was left untouched and the food had long ago gone cold. He refused to give this mad man the satisfaction of being a "good host" no matter how hungry he felt, as if on cue his stomach let out a low growl, frowning Enrico rubbed his belly willing it to calm down and stay silent.

Just then the door opened and Dok entered, "Mien Mazhor, " He said grinning, "I have brought thze special guest."

The Major stopped eating and leaned back in his seat, obviously pleased with the news, Enrico frowned, wanting nothing more then to bash the bastard in his smug face. If he had his weapons with him the pig would be on the floor writhing in his own blood in about three seconds. Not even his pet dog would be able to react in time, a ghost of a smile flashed across Enrico's lips at the thought of The Majors death, but alas his knives had be taken from him and he was sure he strangulation would not be fast enough.

Sighing he turned his gaze back to the door just in time to see Integra enter, his breath caught in his throat. There was the woman he had both hated and desired in the most surreal outfit he had ever seen and he could not help but stare his eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock.

The Major on the other hand stood and walked up to her, "My my, Miss Hellsing you look absolutely..." he paused as his eyes explored the curves of her body, "..exquisite." he finished with a smile.

Integra squirmed self consciously not enjoying the attention the mad man was giving her. The Major on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely and her discomfort just added to his excitement.

"You know my dear, our uniforms suit you perfectly."

Integra frowned, "If these are your uniforms then you are all highly impractical." she muttered pulling on her skirt once more.

The Major's eyes darted to her action and his grin widened , "Oh, no no, you misunderstood." he chuckled, "Thzis iz our special uniform for out non-combatant female friends."

Integra's frown deepened, "I am not your friend." she growled.

The Major clasped his hands behind his back, "You vill be." he hissed.

**-xxxx- **

Father Renaldo peeked out from behind a large boulder and stared at Millennium's base with a frown on his face. "It looks like it is very secure."

Walter nodded, the butler was also peeking out and staring out at the base, "It is going to be bloody difficult to get in that's for sure."

"Yes well, blood is to be expected in this situation." the priest agreed.

Walter shot his a side glance, amused by the Italian's miss understanding of the slang word, yet he did not comment on it. Instead he looked around him already thinking of a way to break in.

"I think," Renaldo began, rubbing his chin, "the best thing to do would be to use as much stealth as possible." He glanced over at Walter who was already slipping on his black leather gloves.

The Butler smirked, "Stealth has never been my forte," he said, wiggling his fingers. "It's far too boring."

Renaldo swallowed and looked back at the base, "What do you propose we do then?" he asked.

"Oh I have a few ideas." Walter replied with a smirk as he reached for his deadly wires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Renaldo stared at Walter, frowning as the butler started playing with his wires, "You don't really want to burst in there on our own do you?" he asked a bit worried.

"Of course," Walter replied with a smirk, "I've always worked that way."

"But what about the Vampire? Didn't he help you?" Renaldo asked.

"I didn't have his help for almost fifty years after he was locked up in the dungeons." Walter replied with a slight frown.

Renaldo held up a hand to pause the other man, "Be that as it may, I feel we should call for help."

"Help?"

"Yes, I can call the Vatican and we will have warriors in a matter of hours." Renaldo glanced at the airship then turned his gaze to the forest. "It would be wiser I believe..."

Walter glared at the priest skeptically as he started to play "cat in a cradle" with his wires. .

"What is it?" asked Renaldo.

"I don't like working with an army."

"That may be so," Renaldo told the butler holding up his hand, once again, s "but I really think it would be better to call people, my people will be very helpful."

Walter chuckled as he continued playing with his wires, "Your people you say? Do you think your people will enjoy working with the Hellsing Organization?" he leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "Because I heard they were told not to trust us."

Renaldo blinked, "Er..well, they are not fans of Hellsing of course, but I promise you this: No person under my command will harm a member of Hellsing." he assured.

Laughing Dornez leaned back in the snowbank, "The treaty doesn't exist you know. Nothing would happen to the men if they attacked Integra or myself," he paused glancing around, "And don't take this the wrong way but I don't trust your men. I would not blink if they decided to attack London tomorrow."

Renaldo frowned, "You know, Butler." he growled, "If you don't feel that our men are good enough, call your own and lets work with them. I have no objections."

"Of course you won't." Walter said with a chuckle clapping Renaldo on the back, "Don't worry we will call both and make it work out."

"Fine." the Priest nodded, standing, "Lets go." Grinning Walter stood and began to walk off as quickly as he could, Father Renaldo stay close behind him.

**-xxxx-**

**Village of Lirdon.**

A few hours later Father Renaldo stood in the cold phone booth shivering as the ringing filled his ear, "Come on...come on." he muttered to himself, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Suddenly a deep nasal voice filled the line. "Allo?"

"Hello Cardinal Sergio? It's Father Renaldo."

"Ah Renaldo!" the Cardinal exclaimed, "Please tell me you have good news."

Renaldo shifted his weight and glanced out of the window at Walter who was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed watching him, "Well, not exactly sir. We think we know where Maxwell and the Hellsing woman are being held. Unfortunately-" the cardinal's slight groaned caused Renaldo to pause, "My feelings exactly sir." he muttered, before continuing to explain the situation in full.

When Renaldo finished his story the Cardinal sat in silence for a bit before speaking up,"Well, it seems you will be needing assistance."

"Yes that is why I was calling," Renaldo quickly answered, "but Section XIII will need air transport and so forth."

"All will be taken care of," the Cardinal assured, "Just let me find the village you said you are in on the map and your troops will be there tonight."

"Thank you sir." Renaldo answered and hung up.

Stepping out of the booth he smiled at Walter, "Everything is ready. Our support will be here at before night fall."

Walter nodded, "Very good, now if you will excuse me, I have to make a call of my own." He pushed past Renaldo, closing the door behind him he started to dial.

**-xxxx- **

Integra sat on the hard, uncomfortable, cot in one of the small gray cabins with her chin resting on her knees, which she had been hugging for quite some time. She look absolutely miserable. She was once again wearing her regular pants but her top was still from the Nazi uniform that had been given to her by the doctor. The room, which was to serve as their cell, was bleak and grey, meant to suck all the humanity out of the vampires in the Major's army, the only color in the cell came from the red and black propaganda posters from the Third Reich showing the "supermen" Hitler wanted to have in his empire. Sighing she leaned back against the wall and stretched out her legs, "We are probably going to die tonight." she muttered.

Enrico blinked and rolled over to look at her, "What?' he asked.

"Nothing." Integra replied quietly, "I was just thinking out loud."

Frowning Enrico sat up on his own cot, resting his feet on the metal floor, "Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Integra gave him a sideways glance as a ghost of a smile flashed over her lips, "I'm fine." she said, "Totally fine."

"Are you sure?" Enrico asked, "I wouldn't want you to be afraid or...anything..." he looked away feeling awkward.

"Afraid?" Integra asked with a slight laugh, "I haven't been afraid since my uncle tried to kill me."

Enrico blinked, "Kill you? Your uncle?"

Nodding Integra sighed once more resting her head against the wall behind her. " My father left me Hellsing and cut his brother out of his will, which, obviously, caused my uncle to try to hunt me down and kill me..." Integra took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, " but it was I who ended up killing him. Shot him point blank." closing her eyes Integra swallowed down the lump in her throat before continuing. "It was the most frightening day of my life and after that I don't think anything else can really scare me." She smirked bitterly, "I guess that's perfect for what I do..." She sat in silence for a moment and then groaned, covering her eyes with a hand as the flashbacks of the event swirled in her mind's eye. Her uncle's voice, the fear, the blood, and the heat that spread through her body after she pulled the trigger.

Suddenly she felt Enrico take her hand into his own, opening her eyes she saw that he was sitting on her cot. Glancing down at her hand she smile before her gaze traveled up to his face.

Enrico smiled, "You shouldn't allow the past to worry you." he said softly, "Trust me, I should know."

Staring into his eyes Integra felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach and a tingle shot up her spine. "I...I don't." she muttered looking away, "It's just that there are moments the past forces it's way out from the corridors of my mind." She squeezed his hand and moved over to the wall freeing up space on the bed. "Would you like to sit with me?" she asked him.

"I would love too." he purred.

**-xxxx-**

**Village of Lirdon, 5:45 PM**

Father Renaldo watched the sun setting behind the mountains with a slight frown on his face, glancing around at the sky he wondered how much longer he would have to wait for reenforces to arrive. His call had been made almost ten hours ago and there was still no sign of them. He heard a sudden cheer erupt from the tavern behind him and he threw a glance over his shoulder at Walter who was leaning back in his chair, a triumphant smile on his face.

Renaldo shook his head and began to walk to the center of the small plaza. For a man who was in charge of caring for Hellsing's heir, Walter seemed very at ease with the latest situation. The fact that he could drink beers and arm wrestle was proof enough for that. He was also keeping very quite about who he had talked to when he was on the phone after Renaldo had finished with his own cal. When asked about it, all Walter would do was smirk and say, "Don't worry, my friend."

Of course, this reaction caused Renaldo to worry even more. It made no sense and soon a horrible thought came to his mind. Could it be that Walter had called whoever was holding Enrico and Miss Integra? What If this entire situation had been created by the Hellsing Organization to start a war with the Vatican? "No." Renaldo said out loud shaking his head, that was not possible, Hellsing was not suicidal, that much he knew. Sighing again, the Priest took a seat on the wooden bench on the edge of the small plaza in the center of the village, when suddenly, his ears caught the sound of a low humming; cocking his head to the side Renaldo listened carefully as the humming changed to a distinct thumping of helicopter blades. He a smile spread across his lips when two large troop transports, adorned with the Vatican's coat of arms appeared over the ridge and thumped their way to the empty area of the train tracks. Turing he saw Walter standing in the doorway of the tavern surrounded by the men who had crowded his table when he are arm wrestling with them.

"So your friends have arrived!" he shouted with a slight smirk on his face.

Renaldo nodded, "It seems so!." he yelled back.

Walter continued to smirk as he pushed himself off of the door frame with his shoulder and walked past Renaldo towards the helicopters. "Let's go and greet them then."

Father Renaldo followed. As the two men approached the landing zone a young woman, wearing a priest cassock stepped down, in her right hand she held a sniper rifle. It was Heinkle Wolf.

Giving Renaldo a quick salute she lowered her rifle, "Reporting for duty sir." she said.

Renaldo nodded, "Very good, now please tell me you are not the only one here."

Wolf shook her head and chuckled a bit, "Of course not sir." she answered, "I have a small army with me. Although, unfortunately, Anderson and Yumiko had to stay at the orphanage."

"Ah," Renaldo exclaimed with a slight nod, "I see...well, it is better than nothing."

Walter slipped his hands into his pockets to keep them warm from the night air which has begun to sweep down the mountain side, "What weapons do you have?" he asked.

Heinkle glanced at him, "Well, that information is classified but I can tell you that it is the most high tech and powerful our money can buy."

Walter arched an eyebrow, "Well," he mumbled with a slight frown, "I look forward to seeing them in action then."

Heinkle nodded, before turning to the helicopter, "Shall we board?" she asked.

"You can't fly to where they are." Walter replied.

"Yes, but we can get to the base of the mountains." Renaldo retorted, "Come on."

He grabbed the door to helicopter and climbed inside followed by Heinkle and a reluctant Walter who was quite unhappy his own weapon had yet to arrive to the scene.

**-xxxx- **

Enrico Maxwell was jolted out of a deep sleep by a yank on his hair, shouting out from the pain he opened his eyes and saw Zorin Blitz standing at his bed side clutching his golden locks with her left hand while holding a black SS uniform in her right. "Get dressed." she said simply and dropped the clothes onto the bed next to him.

"In this?" Enrico asked, looking at the uniform as if it were a dead animal.

Zorin's frown deepened as she leaned closer, the cigarette in her mouth dagerously close to Maxwell's

cheek, "Do you see anythzing else to put on?" she asked before pushing his head away and letting go of his hair.

Enrico recovered from her action and continued to glare at her but picked up the uniform, glancing at Integra he saw that she was already dressed in her own Nazi uniform, this one, much more conservative than the one she had on before.

"You haf three minutes." Zorin spoke up again before leaving the room.

Sighing Enrico began to unbutton his vest before remembering that Integra was there, watching him. "Could you...please... turn around?" he asked. His voice just a low murmur.

Integra smirked shook her head, "You got to see my breasts." she reminded him.

"That was different!" Enrico shot back, his voice raising a few octaves. "It was a medical emergency a-and I didn't even like it!" he crossed his arms and looked away his face a deep shade of red.

"I beg to differ." Integra retorted, she then tapped her wrist, "And don't forget, your time is running out.."

Enrico scowled, "You are such a perverse woman." He hissed before turning around and pulling off his vest and shirt. .

Integra's eyes gazed up and down his back and arms not really admiring what she saw but not being disappointed either. She noticed that he was in very good shape and his body was quite muscular. Certainly no male model but still there was something to look at. A moment later Enrico pulled on the shirt he had been given over his shoulder before dropping his pants causing Integra to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"_Well, this is a better view than before._" she thought to herself with a smirk. She then decided to have a little fun with him. "Nice arse." she said.

Enrico, who was fumbling with the black uniformed pants he was given, almost jumped out of his skin, "What did you say!" he shouted spinning around.

"I gave you a compliment." Integra replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say.

Enrico's left eyelid began to twitch. "Y-You were looking at my.. " he paused searching for the right word to use, "Behind?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Integra shrugged, "Well it was in front of me." she answered.

"So!" Enrico shouted, "You need to have the decency to not mention it."

Integra rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine fine, I apologize for admiring your...arse." she couldn't help but grin, "And either way it doesn't matter."

Enrico looked away not wanting to show the blushing that filling his cheeks. He really hadn't expected something like this to happen to him. At least not after he had become a priest, though at the same time he felt an amount of pride at the thought of Integra thinking he looked good. _"Not that I would care."_ he quickly thought to himself. Although he had to admit that seeing her in that tight uniform and heels from had sent a shiver up his spine and a slight stirring in his crotch. "Gah!" he suddenly shouted and shook his head. He was a man of God. He he couldn't have these thoughts. He was better than that now.

At the same time Integra was caught off guard by his reaction, the shout and shake of his head made it seem like the idea of her looking at him or even being attracted to him was the most revolting thing in the world. "_Not that I'm actually attracted to him._" she added quickly. Yet the fact that he came back to save her, risking his own life, had added a little warmth to his snake like exterior. Where she had used to think of him as a selfish and stupid man she now saw someone who was of some use and who had enough feelings to care for her. Yet she now saw that he was not the type of person she could count to be interested in her. "_He is a priest for God's sake! Sworn to live his life alone with his biblical studies_." It was too bad that he was beginning to appeal to her.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Zorin stepped inside.

"I told you to be ready in three minutes." she growled.

"Well, It was not possible!" Enrico shouted, grabbing the black jacket and hat putting them on as fast as he could. "There. I'm ready." he turned to her and presented himself.

"You are missing vone little thzing." Zorin said pointing to the armband on the bed.

Enrico's gaze slowly turned to the red and white band his eyes widening when he saw what she was referring to. "Oh...No! No! I refuse to wear anything like that!" he shouted outraged that anyone would want to make him wear the horrid symbol.

Zorin glared, "I am varning you. Eithzer you put it on or somethzing bad vill happen."

"I don't care! You will never ever have we put that-"

Enrico's yelling was cut short by the blade of Zorin's knife, which was now pressed against his throat, "I told you thzat if you don't do as I say thzere vill be terrible consequences." she whispered once again.

Maxwell swallowed, "I-I-I see that...now." he smiled nervously and pulled away from the blade before grabbing the armband and slipping it on. Zorin nodded, obviously satisfied with her work. "Now you join thze Mazhor for a bit of supper." she informed them opening the door.

"How splendid." Integra muttered sarcastically as she was led out into the ugly dark corridor of the airship with Maxwell, who was tugging on the armband he was forced to wear.

"Ei, Integra." he suddenly whispered into her ear.

Jolting away from him Integra glared, "What." she hissed.

"Let's try to esca-"

Suddenly Zorin's knife was once again at Enrico's throat, "Vat did you just say?" she hissed, her eyes glowing like embers.

"N-n-nothing!" Enrico exclaimed, "I-I didn't say anything!"

Ignoring his screams Zorin continued pressing the knife against his throat causing the blade to cut slightly into his flesh. Enrico voice caught in his throat as blood began to seep from his wound and down to his neck.

Lowering her gaze Zorin saw the blood drip moving along Maxwell's skin like a snake down to his uniform, her eyes widened . "My..my.." she whispered to herself as she involuntarily slipped the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and slowly licked her lips. "My..what..." her voice trailed off and she let her tongue creep further towards Maxwell's neck. He tried to back away but was unable to as Zorin's grip was far too strong.

Leaning towards him Zorin closed her eyes, ready to feel the fresh warm liquid...it was only a few centimeters away and she could already taste it in the air...

Suddenly Integra's hand shot out between her tongue and Maxwell's throat. Zorin's eyes snapped open, flashing red as a beastly growl gurgled from deep in her throat. Moving her gaze to Integra she bared her fangs letting Maxwell go, as she moved towards the Englishwoman. Backing away Integra glared at Zorin, her expression stoic for she refused to show her true feelings to the vampire but in the end is made no difference.

"You are afraid..." Zorin hissed, her fangs elongating into sharp needle like points. "You are afraid for you are nothzing vizout your veapons." Her eyes burned brighter and she began to circle Integra like a large cat stalking it's pray, "Afraid and alone, you vill die here." she chuckled as her mouth began to water and Sylvia dripped off of her fangs and onto the metal floor.

Suddenly, she pounced, her hands grabbing Intregra's shoulders and pushing her onto the floor where the weight her body pressed against the silver haired woman. "I can hear your heart English, it beats like a dru-" her sentence was cut short as Integra struck her fist into Zorin's face. The vampire yelped at the blow as Integra shot another punch and another and another. She didn't pause for a moment, knowing that they only way to survive would be for Zorin to be knocked out. Unfortunately her last blow was caught by Zorin's fangs for she bit into Integra's fist and sent her teeth deep into the flesh, causing warm blood to pour the wound for the Englishwoman to let out a scream of pain. A second later, Zorin Blitz pulled back her hand and struck Integra's own face sending her glasses skittering across the metal floor.

Seeing that Integra was now longer able to defend herself Maxwell jumped into action and charged Zorin, kicking her hard in the stomach. The blow caused the vampire to release Integra's hand and scream before Maxwell's boot made contract with her chin sending her sprawling on the ground a meter or so away from where Integra lay in a daze.

Rolling over onto her knees, Zorin let out a low chuckle as she raised herself to her feet. Maxwell met her challenge by raising his fist in a boxing stance ready to attack this unholy demon, which he did the moment she was standing. Unfortunately she dodged his attack, moving her head at an unnatural speed and agility. Turning Maxwell swung his fist at her a second and third time, which were once again dodged.

Then, just as Maxwell was going to adjust himself and punch again, Zorin's cold, vice-like, hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him up off of the floor Zorin sneered at the Catholic, after which she began to bash him against the window hard enough to make a crack in it.

It was at this time that Integra was able to regain her baring, turning over she only saw the blur of Zorin's attacks against Maxwell but she could hear the sound of breaking glass.

Getting on to her hands and knees she immediately began to search for her glasses. "_Come on, Come on_." she thought.

Another crack echoed in the hallway.

Wincing, Integra looked up to where Zorin stood, but alas her vision wouldn't allow her to see any detail. Frowning she swept her hands across and floor until she finally found her glasses. Putting them she was met with the sight of Zorin bashing Maxwell's head in the middle of a spider-web of cracks. "No stop!" Integra screamed as the Vampire pull Maxwell back and, ignoring the scream, she rammed Enrico Maxwell onto the glass one last time before it shattered into a thousand sparkling bits sending the young head of Section XIII glass and into the world outside.

All Integra could do was scream out his name in shock and dismay as he vanished out of the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Enrico Maxwell's world of pain was suddenly shattered by the sound of broken glass and a scream. Opening his eyes he saw to his horror that he was outside the airship, surrounded by shards of glass swirling around him like ice in the light of raising moon. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on ones view of the situation, Maxwell's moment of painless flight quickly came to an end when his body smashed onto the outer casing of one of the main motor propellers which pushed the airship along in times of flight.

Maxwell's eyes widened for a split second as a horrible pain shot through his body, opening his mouth he tried to scream, to shout out, but all that he was able to achieve was a light, pathetic whimper. Clinging to the metal he pulled himself forward, and another horrible shot of pain coursed through his body causing his breath to catch in his throat. "_O Domine._" he whispered, softly, as he clung to the cylindrical casing. He tried to take a breath once more to but found himself only being able to managing only quick, short breaths of air. At the same time, the pressure on his chest only caused the throbbing pain to intensify. Suddenly, he felt a trickle of warm liquid rolling down his forehead, confused and disoriented, Maxwell reached up and wiped it from his face. Looking down at the red stain on his finger he frowned, unable to understand what it was he reached a bit higher causing his finger to brush against something hard and sharp. He was rewarded with a jolt of pain. Blinking quickly to keep the red liquid away he concluded that it must be a bit of glass.

Blinking his eyes he tried to clear his blurring vision with no avail, "Forget it Enrico..you're finished."

Suddenly he heard his name being shouted. Tilting his head he found that he couldn't place it, but It was definitely a woman's voice. Light, but strong. _"Strange..Who could that be?"_ he thought trying again to place the voice, but found that he could not. His vision and mind was blurred by the pain and blood to work properly. Sighing he closed his eyes as darkness took hold of him.

**-xxxx- **

"Enrico! Enrico Maxwell!" Integra shouted her voice filling with desperation as she leaned out of the broken window trying to get Maxwell to respond, but he didn't move nor did he acknowledge that he even heard her. A chill ran down her spine, "_Please Enrico. Please answer me._" she thought as her eyes began to tear up. "Enrico! Answer me!" she shrieked , her emotions beginning to spill over her defenses. The scream echoed through the mountains causing a few of the guards to pause and look up at her.

"Calm down." a cold, metallic, female voice said as a hand came to rest on Integra's shoulder. Turning quickly Integra jerked her shoulder away from Zorin, "Don't touch me!" she shouted, her anger boiling over as she glared at the woman who had almost killed Enrico in front of her eyes.

Zorin frowned and pulled out her knife, "Now look here you little English bi-" but she was cut short by the sound of a light, male, voice ringing out in the hall.

"Vhat thze hell is going on here?"

Glancing over Zorin's shoulder Integra saw that it was the man who called himself the Major. His round glasses shone white in the moonlight giving him an inhuman quality. When he saw the window, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened, "Vhat thze hell!" he screamed. "Vhat happened!" He turned to Zorin flailing his arm gesturing at the window like a child.

"She threw Enrico Maxwell out of the window." Integra spat, glaring daggers at Zorin.

"You did vhat!" The Major's eyes were now as wide as was humanly possible and the vain on his forehead was throbbing with anger. "_Sind Sie versuchen, meine Pläne zerstören du dumme __Schlampe_?" he hissed at Zorin who quickly pointed the knife at Integra.

"She vished to escape." she stated. "I had to stop her."

Integra glared at Zorin, her hatred grew by the moment, "You wanted to drink Enrico's blood and when you failed you threw him on that thing out there!" she pointed at the window at Maxwell who was still laying there, moaning.

When the Major saw that Maxwell was still alive his expression brightened and a grin spread across his lips. "Oh my my! Someone go and get someone to save him!" he ordered.

**-xxxx-**

On the ridge overlooking Millennium's base Heinkle Wolf settled herself and her _Pontificia Cohors Helvetica_-06 sniper rifle on a log and peeked through the night vision scope at the area in front of her. Moving her gaze slowly across the valley she was touched lightly on the shoulder, glancing to the side she saw Walter C. Dornez laying next to her staring out with a pair of binoculars. "What?" she asked softly.

"I can see some commotion near the back of the Airship." Walter replied, whispering.

Moving her gaze along the airship she came to see someone who looked much like Enrico Maxwell draped over the shoulder of a soldier. And while this wasn't a strange sight on it's own, the fact that Enrico seemed to be dressed in a Nazi uniform gave Heinkle pause. Blinking she adjusted the scope and gazed through it again, only to confirm to herself that it truly was Maxwell in the Nazi uniform, on the shoulders of another soldier. In the window she saw an overweight man in a white suit, with Integra Hellsing being held by a tattooed female, between the two of them there was a man; his features were hidden by a hat and trench coat.

"I think I have located Enrico and Miss Hellsing." Wolfe murmured.

"What?" a new voice asked. Glancing up, Wolfe saw that it was Renaldo with his own pair of binoculars.

"I am pretty certain that I found Enrico and Integra." She repeated, returning her gaze to the scope. "Maxwell is being held by a soldier, Integra is being held by some woman, she has a knife to her throat. "

"Shoot the woman." Walter ordered immediately.

"No, shoot the man." Renaldo countered causing Walter to glare daggers at the priest.

"The woman is a greater threat." Walter said in a harsh whisper.

Heinkle rolled her eyes and took the events in herself, paying close attention to the fat man in white as he seemed to be the one in charge. A fact evident by everyone's behavior around him, adjusting her scope Heinkle zeroed in on the man's face and began to read his lips. (A skill she had learned early as a sniper, which had come in handy on many occasions.)

"_Take him to Dok and have him fix him up. I want him alive. Understood."_

"Ah..." Wolfe, sighed with a slight smile, _"So the fat man needs Maxwell...in that case he's safe." _

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder, "Heinkle, what are you waiting for? Fire!"

Frowning, Heinkle quickly moved her cross hairs to the head of the woman holding Miss Hellsing and pulled the trigger.

**-xxxx-**

For Integra, the sound of the shot came as nothing more than a soft crack in the distance of the mountains but it's effect was a surprise as she felt the knife move away from her throat and the grip of her captor loosen up and finally vanish. For the Captain the shot was a thunderclap which echoed across the valley and rumbled in his sensitive ears making too much extra noise to pinpoint where the shot came from. For Zorin Blitz the shot was non-existent as the bullet had entered her brain before it could register the sound, sending her head back with a snap while her red and white matter splattered across the wall behind her. For the Major the shot was nothing more than the first snap of his intricately laid plan, as the death of one of his echelon members registered in his mind he went pale and almost lost his footing. Glancing out the window he registered movement of at the mouth of the valley.

"Vhat is...thzat?" he asked in a whisper.

"Thzey look like...men, Mein Mazhor." the Captain answered.

"Thzen we are being attacked, ja?"

"I believe so." came the calm reply.

The Major took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, thzat is unfortunate..." he said softly. Turning to where Integra has stood he saw that she was no longer there. Frowning he slowly exhaled, frustrated that his work had been so rudely interrupted. "Right thzen, take care of it and thzen, we move out." The Captain gave a quick salute and quickly walked off. The Major himself ,adjusted his glasses and calmly went to his quarters as the airship around him exploded with noise from the alarms and the boots of troops rushing to their posts.

**-xxxx-**

Keeping her head down Integra pushed through the current of rushing soldiers as she roamed the airship trying to figure out what to do now. It was obvious from the event that had played out in front of her meant that someone had come to save her and Maxwell. As for which organization it was, she could not tell but in the end it didn't really matter. What did matter, was that they were going to get out of this hellhole. "_It would be best to be with Maxwell, maybe even get outside._" she thought.

For that though ,she would need to find Maxwell, who was probably in the infirmary awaiting "treatment" from the local mad scientist. "_In that case, I will need weapons_." Looking around her for the first time she noticed that the troops were running past her, not even bothering to give her a glance. .Frowning she wondered why until it hit her, she was still in her given uniform. To the men around her she was one of them. "_Perfect._" she thought, with a smirk as she approached a young looking man.

_"Hey du_!" she shouted, _"Ich brauche deine Waffe! Jetzt!_"

The vampire blinked his red eyes with surprise, "Excuse me?" he asked in German, taken aback by this strange woman.

"Are you deaf?" Integra shouted still playing the role, "An officer asked for a weapon and you can't hear?"

The young man's eyes, widened and he gaped like a fish, "_Who the hell is this woman?_" he thought.

Loosing her patients Integra grabbed the pistol off of his belt and shot the vampire in the knee. "That should teach you a lesson to ignore officer's orders." she growled and quickly ran off down the hall, leaving the man on the floor, unable to walk.

**-xxxx-**

Maxwell slowly opened his eyes, his visioned was blurred and his body ached in many places and the air around him was cold and uncomfortable. A moment later he realized that his back was also cold and that he was in fact, naked from the waist up. Groaning he tried to move but found himself restricted by ties. "What?" he moaned and blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"Ah ha!" he heard a voice ring out, "Thze trouble maker avakes!"

Frowning as his vision finally came to focus Enrico saw that he was on an operating table, restricted by leather belts which held him down, at the foot of the table stood a crazed looking man in a bloody doctor's coat. His hair was a long mess and on his face he had on what looked like some sort of optical helmet with lenses of many thicknesses. Maxwell swallowed as his gaze fell onto the scalpel in the madman's hand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" the man asked, "I'm thze local doctor on thzis establishment." he answered with a giggle.

Maxwell's frown deepened.

Dok ignored his and walked over to Maxwell's head, "You may thzink vhatever you vish, but I am a brilliant doctor. For example, I created all of thze vampires outthzere und soon, I vill have thze pleasure to cut you open and play."

Maxwell's eye's widened, "Y-you will not touch me" he spat as his throat went dry and a cold sweat popped up on his forehead. He struggled desperately against the straps holding him down. .

"Oh ho! I thzink I vill do vhatever I vish with you." Dok answered, "Especially after all of thze trouble you have caused for mein Mazhor." He smiled and lifted the scalpel to the light with a smile on his face, "Ja, I can only imagine what I will be able to do with this little thing." he continued as Maxwell closed his eyes and began to pray.

Looking down at Maxwell, Dok realized that the priest was not listening, sighing he approached the side of the operating table, "You know," he said coldly, "I never liked religious types, you alvays stick your noses in thze business of othzers, always dictating vhat is moral and vhat is not." he pressed the scalpel against Maxwell's chest piercing his pale skin. Maxwell winced but didn't cry out or make a sound. Annoyed Dok moved it down Maxwell's chest, cutting a gash into the skin which quickly began to seep blood. . "Thze vorst thzing thzough," he continued his little speech as he watched the flesh wound bleed, "Is how no matter how many times vone kills thze religious man, anothzer is right thzere to take his place. Like a bunch of cockroaches." he then leaned over Maxwell's chest and pressed the blade into Enrico's left side before cutting across leaving another bleeding gash in Maxwell's torso. Together, the two cuts created a cross, which caused Dok to smirk when he saw it. "But vhat really makes my blood boil, is how, truly vial, and hypocritical thze religious man really.." he paused and placed the scalpel in the center of the cross and leaned close to Maxwell ear "..are." he whispered and was just about to stab into the Catholic's chest when suddenly the door slammed against the wall creating a loud bang startling him. Spinning around, he pointed the small blade at the intruder. "You!" he exclaimed when he realized who it was.

"Drop the knife Doctor." Integra said pointing the gun she had stolen.

"Oh, I see Sleeping Beauty has decided to fight me." Dok murdered with a slight smirk on his face, "How invigorating..also it's not a knife..."

Integra took a step forward and aimed the pistol at Dok's hand, if he wouldn't drop the scalpel voluntarily she would force it out. "I said, drop the knife!"

Dok frowned as too took a step, this one to the side. "It's not a knife." he said, with a frown. "_How can thzis stupid woman not know the difference between this tool of biological art and a regular tool of a butcher_" he thought. Integra countered Dok's side step with her own, and so they began to circle, each other. Keeping an equal distance from one another. "I am warning you for the last time. Drop. The. Knife."

"It's not a knife!" Dok suddenly exploded lunging forward and swinging the scalpel at Integra who jumped back to get out of the way and fired her pistol. The gun shot roared in the hollow quarters of the operating room, and the bullet slammed into Dok's hand, blowing off a few fingers along with his weapon.

Shrieking he grabbed a hold of his wrist and fell over into his back. "You bitch!" he screamed as his stumps bled profusely. .

"I warned you." Integra replied as she pushed back some hair out of her eyes before turned and looking at Maxwell for the first time. "Oh...my Lord..." she whispered when she saw him. Maxwell lifted his head and smiled weakly. "Hello there." he said.

Stepping forward Integra slowly touched his chest, "H-How bad are you hurt?" she asked.

"It's just a flesh wound." he replied.

Biting her lower lip to keep herself from loosing her composure, Integra began to release Maxwell from his binds. Distracted by the task at hand, she didn't see that Dok began to stand up, his lab coat covered in his crimson fluid. Taking labored breaths he went over to the thick steel door and locked it. He then approached Integra from behind. A wide, insane grin was plastered on his face. Integra meanwhile had undid the binds holding down Enrico's wrists and turned to go to his ankles, just in time to notice Dok, who once again lunged at her.

Screaming, she reached for her gun but the taller male pushed her back against the counter of his medical supplies, causing veils and bottles to crash to the floor, shattering and spilling their contents as her head was pressed against the wall and her breathing was cut off. Eyes wide with a mix of fear and anger Integra struggled to get Dok's hand from around her throat. Dok, on the other hand, was insane with rage on account that his left hand was now useless, thus assuring that his work on various experiments would be hindered, if not totally halted. His only condolence now was to kill the person who disfigured him.

"Integra hold on!" Maxwell cried as he worked on his ankle binds.

Integra choked out a reply, she didn't want the already injured man to put himself into more harm but she was loosing her fight and she could feel the darkness of death approaching her as her lungs burned for oxygen. Desperate, she reached for something to use as a weapon and found a glass bottle which hadn't fallen. Not wasting a single moment she smashed it over Dok's head spilling the green liquid over his head, face, and shoulders causing the man to let out a horrible shriek and fall over while his entire head area hissed, smoke, and his skin bubbled. Integra herself was filling with the mixed feeling of relief and pain as air filled her lungs, while some of the acid landed on her own face. Sending her nerve endings into a frenzy as pain over whelmed them.

Stepping around the mad man, who was writhing on the floor and muttering profanities at her, Integra ran to the sink and splashed water onto her face, desperate to remove the corrosive acid before it ate through her skin. When the pain finally faded she looked into the mirror and saw the deep red scaring on the right side of her face starting from her hair line and going all the way down to her jawline and neck. But, in the end she could count herself lucky to be alive. Sighing, she wiped her still throbbing face and went over to Maxwell who was cleaning his wounds. "Now don't you do a thing." she ordered taking the cloth away from her. "Lay down, I'll take care of everything." she quickly stated pushing him down onto the table.

"Integra, please. Worry about yourself." the priest said pushing her hand away.

"I'm fine." Integra replied, "Now, don't argue with me. I'm returning the favor from back at the church." she insisted and couldn't help blushing a little.

Maxwell sighed and decided that arguing with her would bring him nothing, so he let go of her hands and laid his arms down next to him while she slowly, in an almost motherly way, cleaned the blood from his chest.

Maxwell stared at her face as he did her work, causing memories of what they had been through relayed through his mind. The way he would pretend to hate her, to despise her. When in truth, all he had wanted was to have her in his arms. To hold, to comfort. To have her open up to him and trust him. That moment, when she was bleeding in front of him and he saw the fear in her eyes, a strange need to protect her rose up from deep within him and he didn't wait a moment in starting to dress her wounds. He remembered how, as his fingers danced over her skin, he had to fight back to keep the butterflies from invading his belly. And when she rested her body against him, latter that night in her arms he felt a deep happiness grow from his heart and knew, that she felt safe. But, the unfortunate reality of life shattered the illusion when the next morning she didn't want anything to do with him. Sighing he turned his gaze away from her, it was much better to stare at the walls.

At the same time, as Integra worked on fixing up this man she had been meeting with for years but never actually spent time to learn about. Before this event, he was just her rival. An insolent,t hard headed, Catholic fanatic who was sure she would rot in Hell for eternity after her death. Or at least, that is what it seemed like to her. Now through, new ideas came to her mind, and a new view of Maxwell began to appear. A view in which the fanatical Catholic melted away into a man who could be trusted, who could be warm and protecting. Someone who cared for her safety not because it was his job but because he truly seemed to care. When she was bleeding from her wounds he was there, with his limited medical knowledge, to help her; And when his fingers danced over her skin, she had to fight back the butterflies which suddenly sprouted into her belly. That night, when she could not sleep, she sat with him, and his smooth soft voice filled her with comfort as he read the Holy Book to her like her father had done so many years ago. Unfortunately, the nightmare shattered the illusion and the realization that she didn't trust him. That she perceived him as a threat proved that his behavior was unpredictable and she could not trust him.

"How is your injury?" he suddenly asked.

"It was cauterized," she said simply gesturing at Dok who was still laying on the floor practically on his last wheezing breath.

"He healed you?" Enrico asked, sitting up slightly.

"You can say that..the scar is there though." she replied as she pushed him down, got a pack of bandages, and started to place them over the cuts. "Sit up." she ordered when she had put enough padding on the cut.

Maxwell did, and Integra wrapped another set of bandages around his torso. Just then, a loud, strong knock on the door snapped Enrico and Integra away from their moment of peace. "Are you alright? Herr Doktor?" a voice yelled from behind it.

"Shit." Integra breathed, "Come on, get dressed, we need to get out of here."

"How?" Enrico asked as he slowly got off of the table.

"I'll tell you in a moment." Integra replied as she looked around for a way out. Seeing nothing but the window she sighed, "We'll have to climb out."

"What!" Maxwell exclaimed. "We can't do that!"

"We have to!" Integra shot back, "Or do you want to end up dead?"

Blinking Maxwell, glanced at the door which was starting to bend from the force pressed against it, then to the window which could very well lead to death as well. "Where would we go from there? Up?"

"I'm hoping we can get down instead. Either way, anyplace is better than here."

Sighing, Maxwell stood and began to button up the jacket he was wearing. "Fine." he said, his chest stung with every breath but he ignored it. Now was not the time for pain, now was time to get out of harms way. Following Integra to the window he helped her push it open and stuck his head out. Looking down, he could clearly see that the ground under the airship was crawling with vampires, "I think," he heard Integra say, her voiced laced in annoyance. "That going up, would be better than going down."

"I...agree." Maxwell said looking around to find something they could use to climb to the top of the ship and when his graze landed on the rope swinging limply in the wind his eyes lip up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Perfect." He though, grabbing it he brought it in through the window. "Come on." he said quickly. "We'll use this."

Nodding, Integra took hold of the rope and the two of them climbed up on the window sill and wrapped an arm around the other. "Ready?" Integra asked, her breathing short, shallow breaths.

Maxwell, swallowed and tried to force his hand to stop quivering, "Yes." he said in a shaky voice.

With that, the two hunters of monsters leaped into the world outside.


End file.
